Amigos Irmãos
by Pisces Luna
Summary: A vida nem sempre é justa, mas pode ser mais fácil se você tiver alguém para contar. Um amigo tão especial que poderia ser o seu próprio irmão: Milo. Camus. E um pouco da história desses dois guerreiros.
1. Mediterrâneo

**_Notas iniciais :_** Saint Seiya pertence à Masami Kurumada. Não ganho um tostão furado com isso. (Droga!).

Dedico esse trabalho a minha irmã que me agüenta todos esses anos. (Ohhh).

**_Sobre a fic: _**Um pouco sobre como eu imagino a relação de Milo e Camus durante a infância e adolescência. Talvez eu tenha exagerado um pouco na questão fraternal, mas no final das contas eu gostei do resultado.

Boa leitura!

**Amigos Irmãos**

Era uma manhã de sábado quando Camus e seu pai iam de navio para a Grécia pela primeira vez. Na época ele tinha pouco mais de seis anos e já não sentia mais a falta da mãe que tinha abandonado o lar para se casar com outro homem e ter outros filhos.

A verdade seja dita: o relacionamento com o senhor Louis Lantier andava conturbado, cheio de brigas turbulentas, palavrões e coisas desse tipo. Na sua adolescência o marido queria ser cavaleiro de Athena, mas não atingiu os padrões necessários, pois tinha um problema na perna esquerda e andava com ajuda de uma bengala.

Enfim, virou um bom e renomado economista.

Não era essa frustração que queria ao filho e por isso, desde bem cedo, começou a contar – ainda quando ele estava na barriga de sua mãe – que se tornaria cavaleiro e realizaria o sonho do papai.

Um dos motivos para o fim do casamento.

Não vamos nos iludir, pois sua mulher Anne Marie Vasseaur também não era de temperamento fácil e tinha uma boa posição social, coisa que ela vivia jogando na cara de Louis. Apaixonou-se, coitada, por um homem dez anos mais velho que ela. Prometeu que um dia voltaria para buscar o filho.

Ela entrou com um processo há um ano, mas nenhum juiz nesse mundo daria a guarda para uma mulher que abandonou o lar. Portanto, o processo rola até hoje.

Sem empecilhos o jovem pai de pouco mais de 30 anos transfere seus negócios para a cidade de Atenas com o intuito de iniciar o filho no treinamento que ele sempre quis.

"Você vai ficar comigo, papai?". – perguntava no navio enquanto o pai abotoava os botões do pijama de listras azuis e de algodão. O pequenino Camus tinha cabelos ruivos claros como os da mãe e eram curtos, olhos de um castanho amendoado sereno, pele branquíssima (como a do pai) e algumas sardinhas na ponta do nariz.

"Sim, filho. Não sabemos aonde você vai treinar ainda".

"O navio ta balançando".

"O navio ESTÁ balançando, Camus".

"Sim. Esqueci" – pede desculpas já entrando embaixo do edredom – "Pai, to com enjôo".

"Eu falei para não comer demais no jantar. Vai ficar gordinho e não vai conseguir correr e Atena não vai te escolher" – retribuiu risonho o homem de cabelos negros e compridos, até a altura do ombro – meio arrepiado com uma franja – enquanto levava os óculos de armação preta até a ponta do nariz – "Vou pegar um remédio para você".

"Sim, senhor" – disse fechando os olhinhos e esperando.

Logo veio com um remédio em cápsula e um copo com água.

"Não consigo engolir".

"Tem que tomar. Senão vai continuar com dor".

"Mas, não passa na garganta, pai".

"Camus, não vai vomitar! Ande logo!".

"Não!".

"Camus Lantier, me obedeça! Agora" – retribuiu pegando o menino pelo braço – "Senão a mamãe não vai querer voltar para casa se você não se comportar e não me obedecer".

"Eu não ligo! Ela não veio no Natal, ela não volta nunca mais!".

"Claro que volta, se você se comportar ela volta...".

"Promete?".

"Prometo!".

"Com o mindinho?" – perguntou estendendo o pequeno dedinho.

"Com o mindinho!" – sorriu o homem dando o mindinho para selar o trato – "Agora tome o remédio".

"Tá!".

Com certa desconfiança o menino tentou engolir o remédio, mas acabou vomitando-o em cima das cobertas.

"CAMUS! E agora? A camareira só passa amanhã".

"Desculpa! Não grita!" – pediu quase chorando de vergonha e dor, cobrindo o rosto nas mãos – "Eu não consigo comer isso!".

"Ah! Levanta daí. Vai para a minha cama!".

O menino trocou de lugar enquanto o homem tirava os lençóis e colocava em um canto da cabine.

"Vou pegar outro remédio e vou amassar numa colher. O gosto vai ser amargo, mas vai ser melhor para você",

"NÃO!".

Muita insistência, gritos depois, Louis conseguiu que Camus bebesse o comprimido amassado, depois deu um caramelo para tirar o gosto ruim da boca e ele parou de reclamar.

"Conta uma história?".

"Filho, o papai não sabe mais nenhuma... acho que eu já contei todas que eu sabia".

"Por favor".

Inventou qualquer coisa e logo conseguiu que ele se cansasse.

"Essa noite vamos ter que dormir juntos na cama de casal, então nada de roubar todo o edredom ou jogar futebol dormindo" – respondeu fazendo cócegas em sua barriga enquanto o garotinho se retorcia – "Papai vai fumar um cigarro no convés e já vem".

"Tá. Não demora. Não quero ficar no escuro".

"Eu vou deixar a luz do banheiro acessa. Não demoro" – abaixa-se e sente o menino agarrá-lo pelo pescoço – "Meu beijo?".

O menino dá um beijinho no pai e o homem retribui.

"Durma bem, pai".

"Você também filho".

Ele sorriu enquanto deixava sua cabine e dirigia-se para o convés onde poderia tragar alguma coisa sem ser incomodado. Começou a pensar como o seu filho era maravilhoso e sentiu um aperto no coração com a mesma dúvida que já teve várias vezes: como iria sobreviver sem a companhia dele? Será que estaria fazendo a coisa certa? Esperar talvez fosse o mais adequado, aguardar sua vontade, mas talvez fosse tarde demais para iniciar um treinamento avançado com o cosmo.

Era difícil ser pai solteiro.

Parou a borda, vendo o escuro do mar Mediterrâneo abaixo, as ondas relutantes e seu isqueiro recusava-se a acender. Viu um pouco mais próximo dali uma mulher, vestindo um casaco de tricô rosa que fumava um cigarro.

"Olá. Desculpe, poderia me emprestar seu isqueiro?".

Ela deu uma tragada e estendeu o utensílio ao homem que não se demorou no ato.

"Obrigado".

"Não por isso".

"Estamos tanto tempo nesse navio, na próxima parada vou comprar um isqueiro com gás".

"Pode ficar esse se quiser, já está quase no fim e eu tenho outros na cabine".

"De modo algum, não posso aceitar, obrigado".

"Porque não? Vamos, pegue, é uma gentileza".

"Bom, já que insiste obrigado". – guardou o objeto no bolso da camisa – "Uma moça tão jovem, já fumando?".

"Haha. Não tão jovem assim! E sim, comecei mais cedo do que gostaria de admitir, coisas de jovens".

"Posso dizer o mesmo. Bem, me chamo Louis e você?".

"Agathé".

"Seu nome é diferente".

"É que sou grega. Significa: Bondosa. O seu também é estranho em meu país".

"Sou Francês".

"Percebi pelo sotaque". – retribuiu sorrindo – "Mas, fala bem meu idioma".

A jovem mulher de pouco mais de 25 anos sorriu e deixou a mostra seus dentes perolados. Os olhos azuis eram muito intensos como o céu da manhã e os cabelos loiros e longos. Seu rosto era levemente vermelho devido ao sol, mas era uma mulher contida e bonita.

"O que está fazendo indo para Atenas?".

"Ah, vou trabalhar lá! Você mora na capital?".

"Não. No momento eu não tenho um endereço fixo na Grécia".

"Hum... e o que está fazendo tão longe de casa?".

"Fui visitar uma irmã que se casou e pediu minha visita em Portugal, terra do marido dela".

"Diria que era uma estudante se não tivesse dito isso".

"De qualquer modo achei mais relaxante (e barato graças aos pacotes promocionais) vir de navio. De avião iria me cansar muito a ponte aérea e os trens estão pela hora da morte. Vim direto de Lisboa".

"Peguei o barco na Marselha. Moro lá".

"É um lugar muito bonito, já vi as fotos".

"Sim. É um bonito lugar e...".

"MÃE!".

O homem olhou para baixo e viu um menino pequeno, aproximadamente da mesma idade de Camus, com um nariz empinado e queixo forte. Tinha olhos de um azul mais profundo e bonito que o da sua mãe, lembrava não ao céu, mas o revolto do mar, sua pele era mais queimada de um dourado bonito que contrastava com o loiro de seus cabelos levemente cacheados e curtos que iam até os ombros, fazendo-o parecer, ate certo ponto, uma menina.

"Milo, mandei você não sair do quarto e me esperar lá!".

"Você tava demorando muito. Vamos dormir..." – aproximou-se da mãe e abraçou suas pernas.

"Primeiro, tenha modos, dê boa noite ao senhor".

"Oi" – ele sorriu peralta, olhando a bengala que o homem se apoiava – "Isso é um cajado de mágico?".

"Não. É só uma bengala" – retribuiu sorrindo.

"Ah. Iguais os dos velhos?".

"Mais ou menos isso".

"E porque você usa? Você é velho, mas nem tanto".

"Milo!" – sibilou a mãe – "Me desculpe, não sei mais o que faço com esse meu filho".

"Haha... tudo bem. Estou acostumado às perguntas do meu filho".

"Oh. Você tem um menino?".

"Sim. Chama-se Camus, tem 6 anos".

"Milo também tem 5 anos, mas fará 6 em Novembro".

"Você ainda não respondeu!".

"Ah sim, desculpe, eu tenho um problema na perna".

"Sério?".

"Sim! Eu fui cobaia de uma experiência mutante e agora guardo essa cicatriz da CIA".

"Mentiroso! Você não tem cara de agente secreto".

"Eu não sou. Eu já fui".

"Uau. Parece legal, menos pela parte da perneta, mas...".

"Milo, é melhor irmos dormir!".

"Foi o que eu disse uma hora atrás, mãe!".

"Certo, olha, foi um prazer" – disse sorrindo – "Ainda temos uns dias de viagem, quem sabe não nos encontraremos não é?".

"Sim. Existe essa chance!".

"Boa noite".

Ele acenou com a cabeça vendo o menino puxar a mãe pelo braço de volta a cabine.

"Tchau, Milo!".

"Tchau, seu Hulk".

Louis sorriu com a visão daquele menino sapeca, tão diferente de Camus que era bem mais tímido e dificilmente conseguia conversar normalmente com estranhos. Lembrando-se dele, apagou o cigarro no beiral do barco e procurou um lixo para se livrar da butuca enquanto voltava para a sua cabine.

Para seu alento Camus estava dormindo tranquilamente.

Devagar, tentando não fazer barulho, trocou de roupa a meia luz e empurrou delicadamente o filho pro lado tentando não acordá-lo.

"Pai...".

"Hum?".

"Você esqueceu-se de tirar os óculos de novo".

"Oh! Obrigado, filho". – o homem colocou a armação na mesinha de cabeceira ao lado – "Agora, vamos dormir. Até amanhã".

"Até, papai".

_Continua._

**N/A: **

Sempre imaginei que na infância o meu amado Francês fosse doce e tímido, mas acabou mudando seu jeito de ser graças ao treinamento em um lugar frio e sem o apoio de nenhum familiar.

Milo, oposto disso, nunca teve problema para se relacionar, amante do sol e das pessoas, será para mim o eterno menino encrenqueiro que fala tudo o que pensa.

Espero que o desenrolar da história agrade mesmo os mais exigentes leitores de fics e fãs de Milo e Camus. Por favor, deixe sua opinião.

Luna.


	2. Um novo amigo

_Saint Seiya_ pertence à Masami Kurumada. Todos os direitos reservados.

Boa leitura!

**Amigos Irmãos**

Alguns dias se passaram no enorme barco que trafegava vagarosamente pelas águas quentes do Mediterrâneo. O acalanto de um mar entre dois continentes despertava sentimentos bons em Louis. Não podemos dizer a mesma coisa de Camus que não gostava muito do calor apesar de viver na Marselha desde que nascera.

"Mamãe está em Paris não é?".

"Sim. É verdade" – retrucou Louis andando lado a lado com o pequeno, indo até o restaurante.

"Lá é mais frio que onde a gente mora?".

"É um pouco, mas não chega a nevar".

"Quando vamos ver neve, papai?".

"Porque essa obsessão pelo frio?".

"OBS O QUE?".

"Nada não, Camus".

"É que Papai Noel mora em um lugar frio" - retrucou escalando a habitual cadeira perto da janelinha do refeitório enquanto o pai colocava o guardanapo na gola de sua camiseta – "Aqui está mais fresquinho que no quarto".

"Sim, mas diga o que vai querer comer hoje".

"Hum... quero chocolate quente e pão com queijinho".

"E de fruta?".

"Ah! Eu não quero comer fruta!".

"Só um pouquinho! Eu trago meio mamão e meio pão assim você agüenta comer um pouco de tudo".

"Tá! Eu fico aqui esperando" – retrucou abrindo o gibi que sempre levava junto na hora do café da manhã.

O homem foi até a mesa em que estava disposta a bonita combinação de frutas tropicais e a enorme quantidade de pães que deveriam satisfazer as mais diferentes culturas e gostos alimentares. Contudo, poderia comprar algumas coisas a mais em uma pequena loja de conveniência na entrada e viu um objeto que talvez distraísse Camus e tirasse ele da leitura excessiva dos quadrinhos. Seriam cinco euros bem gastos se cumprisse sua função.

"Camus, trouxe um presente para você!".

"Bombom?".

"Não! Vai acabar com os seus dentes".

"Mas o Willy Wonka tem uma fábrica de chocolates e NÃO tem dentes feios".

"Pare de contra argumentar tudo o que seu pai diz. Apenas aceite " – disse colocando o prato diante do filho – "Tome, isso é para você!".

"Um rato?".

"É um rato de cordinha" – retrucou dando algumas voltinhas no pequeno dispositivo e colocando sobre a mesa, o vendo rolar até bater na xícara do filho – "Hahaha... não é bonitinho?".

"Preferia outro gibi".

"Não! Além de estragar os dentes vai estragar a vista".

"Papai, mas você disse que leitura faz bem".

"Sim, mas a vida depende de outras coisas também e... Camus olhe para mim!".

"Já ouvi pai" – disse colocando um pedaço do pão na boca olhando vidrado para os quadrinhos.

"Ai, Camus. O que eu faço com você?".

O homem começou a comer e a ler o seu jornal (O Le monde do dia), enquanto saboreava café com manteiga e geléia. Mas, não conseguiu se concentrar muito bem devido a um grupo de crianças que corriam por ali perto e os pais tentavam controlar quase inutilmente. Reconheceu naquele bando um menino um pouco mais alto que os demais e de cabelos loiros cor de trigo. Era Milo que fazia piadas e se mostrava bastante ativo nas brincadeiras. Olhou para o filho e perguntou:

"Camus, você não quer ir brincar com aquelas crianças?".

O menino olhou para trás e observou o pequeno grupo.

"Não".

"Por que, filho?".

"Porque senão o senhor vai ficar sem companhia".

Louis sorriu para o filho. Sabia que esse não era o verdadeiro motivo e que os professores da escola em que ele estudou já haviam avisado que Camus era muito inteligente, mas que não gostava de brincar com as outras crianças. Curiosamente, conseguia conversar com os adultos funcionários da escola. Mesmo assim, respeitou a posição do filho.

"Tudo bem então".

Passaram-se mais uns dez minutos quando Louis constatou que já tinha virado sua xícara de café. Avisou ao filho:

"Camus, papai vai pegar mais café. Você quer mais alguma coisa?".

"Não".

"Me espere aqui".

Louis se afastou e nesse meio tempo o menino conseguiu terminar o seu gibi. E agora? O que poderia fazer? Ele olhou o brinquedo que tinha um focinho pontudo, dois olhinhos e um rabo pontudo.

"O que ta olhando?". – colocou o bichinho bem perto da orelha na esperança de ouvir a resposta.

"Cadê a sua família?" – ele olhou para a loja de conveniência e viu mais vários ratinhos brancos – "Estão lá dentro? AH! Agora você é órfão?" – repetiu o gesto – "Vou te chamar de BÓRIS. Com licença, mas quero testar uma coisa em você, espero que não machuque muito!".

Camus deu várias voltinhas na engrenagem até ele não conseguir mais repetir o gesto, saiu com dificuldade de sua alta cadeira e soltou o bichinho no chão e que começou a se mover rapidamente, em zigue zague, até o outro lado do saguão.

"Volta aqui!" – e começou a correr atrás do ratinho de brinquedo que foi bater em um par de tênis pequenos.

"Que legal!" – o menino pegou o objeto e começou a puxar os bigodes do ratinho – "Você vai para a minha coleção!".

"Devolva o meu rato".

"Quem disse que ele é seu? Não estou vendo seu nome nele!".

Camus se precipitou e arrancou o boneco das mãos do garoto de cabelos pretos que parecia ser um pouco mais velho que ele.

"Você não sabe meu nome!".

"Sei sim, é mijão! Ei, pessoal, olha a cara do mijão! HAHAHA".

De uma hora para outras várias crianças se juntaram e começaram a rir da piada à custa daquele menino novo e que, pra piorar, era ligeiramente baixinho.

"Mijão! Mijão! MIJÃO!".

Camus teve vontade de chorar de raiva, mas não o fez, sustentou o olhar penetrante e revoltado e depois começou a olhar em volta, procurando a mesa de seu pai. Tinha andado tanto que fora parar em um departamento muito diferente de onde deveria estar. Tentou ir embora, mas foi impedido por dois meninos maiores.

"Aonde você vai?".

"Sai da minha frente!".

"Felipe, deixa ele ir".

"Milo, porque ta defendendo ele?".

"Olha, se os pais dele aparecer vão brigar com a gente".

"Hum. É verdade! Vai embora logo, mijão" – disse virando de costas e indo embora com as outras crianças.

Camus segurava seu ratinho quase sem encarar o outro, mas logo murmurou um baixinho "Obrigado". Milo sorriu e falou:

"Você parece uma cenoura" – riu e fez Camus encará-lo.

"E você parece um milho!" – e também riu.

"Eu me chamo Milo".

"Ta bom!" – e começou a ir embora – "Tchau".

"Ei, mas você não vai dizer seu nome?".

Camus parou por um segundo e pensou:

"Não posso falar meu nome para estranhos".

"Mas, eu te disse meu nome! Então, não sou mais estranho".

"É verdade. Eu me chamo Camus Lantier".

"Só o primeiro ta bom para mim".

"Quantos anos você tem?".

"Cinco!".

"Cinco? E é mais alto que eu? Mas, eu sou mais velho!".

"Eu faço seis daqui a um mês! Tampinha!".

"Ah! Não posso ficar falando com você. Eu tenho que achar meu pai".

"Que pena, se não eu te convidava para jogar bolinha de gude" – disse sorrindo mostrando um saquinho com várias bolinhas coloridas.

"Uau. Eu nunca brinquei com isso!".

"De que mundo você veio?".

"É que meu pai dizia que eu podia engolir então ele nunca deixava brincar".

"Ah ta!".

"Eu quero brincar com você. Depois eu aviso meu pai".

"Certo, então vamos, a minha mãe também acha que eu to na cabine tomando banho ao invés de brincar. Vamos lá!".

Os meninos subiram pé por pé as escadas até o convés e quando sentiram a brisa marinha logo arranjaram um lugar para montar um círculo com bolinhas coloridas. Ficaram nesse jogo por muito tempo até mudarem para a brincadeira com o rato que quase caiu no mar umas três vezes.

Um dos marujos do navio tentou impedi-los, mas eles correram para longe.

"Papai diz que é feio correr!".

"Vem logo, tampinha". – Milo agarrou Camus pelo punho e começou a puxá-lo para longe, a fim de ganhar distancia dos tripulantes.

"Arf, arf... cansei" – disse Camus um tempo depois, já em lugar seguro.

"Vamos brincar de pega-pega?".

"Não".

"Então, esconde-esconde".

"Só de dois?".

"Você é um chato!".

"Chato é você!".

Já era quase meio-dia quando os meninos foram achados descansando embaixo de guarda-sóis e bebendo água de coco que os garçons tinham servidos para eles.

"MILO!".

"CAMUS".

De cada lado do convés vinha um pai furioso, com um olhar cúmplices os meninos apenas trocaram olhares e se encolheram.

"ONDE VOCÊ ESTEVE? MINHA SANTA, ACHEI QUE TINHAM SEQUESTRADO VOCÊ!" – Louis abraçou o filho quando caiu aos seus pés – "NUNCA MAIS FAÇA ISSO!".

"Desculpe!".

"Não desculpo. Está de castigo e sem gibi".

"MILO, VOCÊ ME PAGA!"

"NÃO, MÃE! NÃO!" – a mãe de Milo o puxava pelas orelhas e se aproveitam de sua falta de jeito para dar um tapa bem dado em suas nádegas.

"NUNCA MAIS MINTA PARA MIM E FAÇA EU FICAR PREOCUPADA COM VOCÊ! EU QUERO SEMPRE SABER ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ, OUVIU BEM?".

Milo ficou muito bravo com a mãe, no fundo não achava justo ter apanhado, pois não poderia ir muito longe dentro daquele navio e sua cabeça de criança não conseguia entender os perigos que corria.

"Não haja como se fosse o papai" – retrucou com o olhar feroz e cheio de raiva, depois se lembrou de Camus e passou correndo para longe dele com vergonha da situação.

"MILO! Volte aqui".

"Deixe-o um pouco. Meninos, daqui a pouco ele volta" – tentou tranqüilizar Louis – "Pena que só pudemos nos reencontrar diante do nosso medo".

"Pois é" – disse a loira - "Com licença, tenho que conversar com Milo".

"Ei moça" – disse Camus puxando sua saia comprida que ia até o pé – "Não bate no Milo! Ele é legal! Até me defendeu!".

A mulher parou por um minuto tentando assimilar as informações que o menino dava.

"Você deve ser Camus, muito prazer!".

"Como sabe meu nome? Você é uma fada?".

"Oh não! Seu pai falou muito de você. Me chamo Agathé!".

"Hum... posso te chamar de tia?".

"Pode. Milo te defendeu?".

"É sim, de uns meninos que queriam roubar o Bóris" – disse mostrando o ratinho de brinquedo.

"Hum... certo. Obrigada pela informação".

Naquele momento Agathé sentiu que tinha sido um pouco injusta com o seu filho e que devia tentar consertar a situação. Sua preocupação de mãe fez com que ficasse cega e agisse de forma impulsiva. Justo agora em que teria que se separar de seu único filho? Não queria que ele ficasse bravo com ela.

"Até a próxima".

A mulher saiu andando rápido a procura do filho e teve que averiguar cada cômodo do navio(novamente), até as cozinhas e a casa das máquinas. Pediu aos comissários de bordo que as ajudasse nas buscas e quase de noite voltou preocupada e chorando para sua cabine. Foi com felicidade que constatou Milo dormindo embaixo de suas cobertas, protegido.

Ela respirou de forma sôfrega após concluir que Milo estava seguro e bem. Cansada e acabou por deitar ao lado do filho, tomando cuidado para não acordá-lo. Estava de costas para ela e virado para a parede.

"Milo?".

Ele não respondeu.

"Desculpa, filho. Eu não queria fazer você passar vergonha na frente do seu amigo. Mas, você dá cada susto na mamãe. Pelo amor de Zeus".

Tentou abraçá-lo, mas ele se esquivou. Orgulhoso como era talvez o melhor fosse deixá-lo dormir. Filhos, acabam nos deixando escravos deles. Ela se levantou, tomou o cuidado de trancar a porta para que Milo não saísse mais e ficou com a chave.

"Vou tomar banho".

A mulher tomou um demorado banho de vinte minutos, mas quando acabou e saiu de roupão do banheiro esfumaçado sentiu o rostinho de Milo de encontro com sua barriga e as mãos envolta de suas cinturas.

"Desculpa também, mãe" – disse olhando para ela – "Não quis dizer aquilo. Você pode agir que nem o papai sim, e...".

Ela apenas abaixou e acariciou os cabelos loiros do filho.

"Tudo bem, filho. Mamãe está aqui".

_Continua... _

**N/A:**

Ai que fofinhos. Será que exagerei na meiguice? Eu acho que algumas crianças nem imaginam como dão vontade de apertá-las de tão fofas que são. Isso é uma arma perigosa do universo infantil.

Ao mesmo tempo em que sei que não são nem um pouco bobas e sabem magoar quando querem. Também perdoam com facilidade e podem falar com ratos de brinquedo. _Haha._

Esse capítulo foi o primeiro contato de Milo e Camus. Espero que eles consigam brincar em paz.

Bom, já que você está de bobeira na internet, deixa um comentário! Até a próxima.

Luna.


	3. Aiolos

_Saint Seiya _pertence à Masami Kurumada. Todos os direitos reservados.

Boa leitura!

**Amigos Irmãos**

Milo aguardava ansioso seu retorno à Grécia. Era um garoto muito agitado, peralta e esperto. Não gostava de perder nas brincadeiras, era dominador e tinha um gênio forte. Apesar disso estava sempre cercado por muito amiguinhos.

Morou um tempo sozinho com a mãe e muitas outras mulheres viúvas na ilha em que nascera. Como era costume a maioria dos homens treinarem para ser militares esse destino também não fora diferente para o pai do garoto.

Era considerado um dos mais fortes e inteligentes guerreiros daquele povo. Comandava e defendia a aldeia em épocas de guerra e teve a honra de escolher Agathé ainda jovem para ser sua esposa e casou-se com grandes honras militares. Na época ele tinha 25 anos e ela pouco mais de 16 anos. Era um homem alto, bronzeado, com cabelos castanhos e longos – trançados como o dos demais guerreiros – tinha uma barba rala e os olhos azuis da cor do mediterrâneo.

Muito jovem, prendada e bonita. Agathé era uma como tantas outras meninas daquela vila, criada para ser uma boa mãe e uma boa esposa. E foi logo por ela que o rapaz que acabara de voltar se apaixonou após passar mais de dez anos lutando longe de casa. Viver até aquela idade era invejável para muitos então poderia finalmente ficar e escolher uma mulher, preparar os novos descendentes.

Assim foi feito e um ano depois Milo veio ao mundo, herdando o nome do avô e uma profecia dos velhos anciãos. Era a reencarnação de um dos mais bravos guerreiros de Athena. Obviamente que o pai se orgulhou muito, mas para proteger o filho de invejosos foi mantido o segredo.

Desde muito cedo, apenas espelhando-se no pai, Milo brincava de treinar na areia branca da ilha, perto do mar, sob o sol de quase 40 graus. Ao fim da tarde corriam os dois, pai e filho, para o braço da mãe e da esposa que já esperava ansiosa o retorno do filho e do marido. Tentaram dar irmãos a Milo, mas os deuses não quiseram que o garoto tivesse companhia fraterna. Como resultado disso, o menino acostumou-se a ser muito paparicado.

Era o orgulho dos pais e do resto da vila. Os anciãos o tratavam com muito respeito e tinham prazer em ensiná-lo sobre fenômenos da natureza e dar aulas de grego e biologia, apesar de Milo não saber exatamente por que essa predileção por ele. Seu gênio decidido permitia que sempre fosse um dos chefes nas brincadeiras com os outros meninos. E apesar de ainda não se interessar por garotas, Milo não podia deixar de reparar que elas já o olhavam com algum interesse – casamentos eram prometidos mais cedo e era importante para as meninas ter um pretendente em vista.

Até que veio mais uma guerra, seu pai foi convocado e zarpou com os outros militares. Milo ficou com a mãe e a saudade. E quando um ano depois veio à notícia do fim dos combates, seu pai também veio em um caixão. Seu corpo foi queimado com honras e jogado nas areias brancas onde costumava treinar. A mãe vestiu luto como era costume naquela época e começou a ter que trabalhar como costureira, lavadeira, babá e outras coisas.

Logo Milo começou a perder o brilho frente aos outros habitantes da ilha. Agathé, contudo, sabia do destino do filho e de tudo que teria que enfrentar para que ele pudesse lutar como guerreiro de Athena. Não era justo que deveria mandar o filho para o mesmo destino do pai: a morte em campo de batalha.

Pensou em fugir, mas certa vez recebeu a visita de um cavaleiro de Athena na calada da noite. Ele se identificou como cavaleiro de ouro de sagitário e veio oficialmente propor ensinamentos ao jovem Milo. O garoto ficou deslumbrado com o brilho da armadura dourada – maior prova da veracidade de suas palavras -, adorou a idéia e quis partir quase que imediatamente para o seu destino.

Agathé prometeu pensar naquilo que julgasse ser o melhor para seu pequeno. Os moradores viram o vulto de um homem saindo da antiga casa do capitão do exército na calada da noite e a situação tornou-se mais delicada para a jovem mãe. Sofrendo preconceito por tirar o luto dois anos depois da morte do marido e de receber estranhos tarde da noite em sua casa, ela arrumou suas coisas e foi embora com o filho para outras ilhas em busca de emprego. A vida dos dois não foi fácil, mas sobreviviam com o trabalho dela e o soldo do marido falecido.

Alguns anos depois recebeu um convite para um casamento e uma proposta de emprego da sua irmã mais nova que tinha se mudado para se casar em Portugal. Foi com o filho para lá, assistiu a cerimônia e por cerca de três meses passou a trabalhar no ateliê de costura da família do noivo.

Até que recebeu a visita de um estranho mensageiro e a jovem desesperou-se, pois achou que finalmente conseguiria viver com Milo em paz. Pensou em fugir novamente, mas o menino ouviu a conversa e quis seguir o seu sonho: tornar-se tão bom militar quanto fora seu pai. Percebendo que seria inútil virar nômade e que o Santuário sempre a encontraria, resolveu voltar à Grécia.

Tiveram um mês para arrumar as malas e receberam uma passagem para voltar até Atenas por conta do próprio Santuário.

Milo ouvia a mãe chorar aos soluços todas as noites e a única coisa que conseguia fazer era fingir que não sabia de nada. Não entendia, porque a mulher se desesperava tanto, sendo que a mãe poderia visitá-lo no Santuário sempre que quisesse e ele colheria frutas e iria vê-la todos os fins de semana. Se bem que as coisas nem sempre poderiam ser assim e o garoto nem desconfiava disso. Achava que poderia estar sempre perto de sua mãe, sua única família.

_Mais uma semana passou naquele navio _e com o tempo Milo e Camus iam se tornando mais amigos. Para Louis isso era uma benção, pois seu filho era muito tímido e era difícil ter relacionamentos. Agathé também estava satisfeita, assim poderia ficar mais de olho no pequeno que não se meteria em tantas confusões.

O barco finalmente aportou em Atenas e, como de costume, alem do sol escaldante e do hospitaleiro povo um homem peculiar vinha receber aos pais e os futuros aprendizes de cavaleiros.

Era alto, bronzeado de cabelos loiros escuro e olhos bondosos. Seu físico era invejável, saudável e forte, características que impressionaram muito os dois jovens. Principalmente Milo que via nisso seu ideal de masculinidade e força.

- Olá. Sou Aiolos, bem vindos à Atenas.

- Bom dia.- saudou o pai de Camus apertando a mão do estrangeiro enquanto lia rapidamente um guia para o turistas de "100 frases para quando visitar à Grécia".

- Bom dia.- retribuiu Agathé imitando o gesto.

- E vocês devem ser... Camus e Milo – disse encarando os pequeninos – É um prazer conhecer os sortudos. No seu caso, rever. – falou sorrindo para Milo.

- Isso mesmo – retribuiu o menino loiro de olhos espantosamente azuis – Você é Aiolos! Um dos cavaleiros de ouro!

- Não repita isso tão alto, menino. – disse abaixando-se e ficando no mesmo nível dele – Lembre-se que de agora em diante deverá manter segredo sobre isso, ok?

- Certo. Vamos logo para esse tal de santuário.

- Está com tanta pressa assim para começar o treinamento? Que apressado. E você? Não está ansioso para começar? – dirigiu-se sorrindo para Camus que corou um pouco e apenas abaixou os olhos timidamente.

- Pai...

- Sim, Camus?

- Eu... Mudei de idéia. Eu não quero ser cavaleiro.

- Camus, não diga isso sem antes conhecer os seus "professores" e tem muitos outros garotos da sua idade, não vai ficar sozinho.

- Isso mesmo. Meu próprio irmão, Aiolia, tem a idade de vocês acho... E estão chegando outros meninos de diversas partes de mundo também, não precisa se preocupar porque não ficarão sozinhos.

- Mas... mesmo assim...

- Camus, já chegamos até aqui e eu não vou deixar que você desista de um futuro brilhante desses por capricho – retribuiu duramente enquanto pegava firme nas mãos do filho – Senhor Aiolos, pode nos guiar ao santuário.

- Será um prazer.

O vilarejo de Rodório ficava próximo do santuário de Atenas e seus moradores eram gente humilde e modesta, com o destino diretamente atrelado ao passado daquelas ruínas. Os aprendizes seriam encaminhados diretamente ao Santuário, lugar que ficaria decidido onde passariam a treinar enquanto seus pais esperariam por notícias no vilarejo.

- Dentro de três dias seus filhos saberão onde irão treinar nos próximos seis anos e vocês serão informados. Por enquanto peço que fiquem aqui por cortesia do Santuário de Atena. Mais tarde alguém virá aqui e conversará com vocês. – disse Aiolos cordialmente – Estamos esperando dois cavaleiros que ficaram de me ajudar na recepção aos jovens.

- Certo. Até lá, Milo, trate de obedecer ao senhor Aiolos e os outros cavaleiros.

- Tá bom, mãe... Eu já sei disso.

- Você não vai dar nem um beijo em mim? – perguntou com lágrimas nos olhos enquanto abraçava o filho descontroladamente.

- Mãe, pare com isso... Está todo mundo olhando. E eu volto logo, ta?

Milo não tinha a menor idéia de que não viria sua mãe tão cedo. O Santuário não tolerava que os pais dos aprendizes sequer convivessem perto das dependências do local, pois essa proximidade enfraquecia aos cavaleiros mirins e prejudicaria o treinamento. Camus, que era um garoto mais observador, percebeu que havia algo de errado e que seu pai agia de forma diferente.

- Se tiver asma, ou alergia tome seus comprimidos.

- Pai, porque está repassando as informações da hora de dormir tão cedo?

- Vai ficar uns dias longe de mim então é natural que eu fique preocupado. Filho, cuide-se. Papai vai torcer por você sempre.

- Pai! – ele abraçou o pescoço do homem e começou a chorar – Eu já to sem a mamãe, pai, não quero ficar sem você. Não quero.

- Filho, acredite, vai me agradecer um dia.

- Que coisa feia, um cavaleiro chorar, nunca vai ser um homem forte se continuar assim – um homem de voz zombeteira proferiu caminhando até os dois meninos.

- Eu não sou um homem. Sou um menino. E você deve ser só um pouco mais velho que eu.

- Hahaha. Sabe retrucar hein, garotinho.

- Deixe o menino Máscara da Morte – apareceu outro homem, dessa vez de cabelos longos e azuis, com olhos claros e voz sedosa. Tinha a pele bem branca apesar do escaldante sol grego e sorriu radiante para Milo – Espero que possamos trabalhar juntos um dia.

-Não sei não. Prefiro trabalhar sozinho.

- Vamos, garotos – disse Máscara da Morte – Temos uma looonga subida pela frente.

- Devem ser os pais deles – disse Afrodite estendendo uma flor a Agathé que aceitou a cortesia – Sua mulher é muito bonita, senhor.

- Hahaha. Não é minha esposa.

- Não? Uma boa noticia não é? – disse sorrindo cordialmente – Com licença.

- Tchau Milo!

- Tchau mãe.

- AMO VOCÊ, FILHO.

- MÃE! NÃO... AH. IDEM. TCHAU.

- Tchau, pai... – disse Camus baixinho enquanto corria para acompanhar Milo e os outros dois cavaleiros que levavam suas coisas, deixando para trás os pais e Aiolos.

- Afrodite é bem atrevido, senhora. – disse Aiolos vendo a mulher ir ao chão segurando o rosto nas mãos. – Não, por favor, não fique assim, senhora.

- Aiolos! Quando vou poder ver meu filho de novo?

- Daqui há uns seis anos, quando voltarem do treinamento poderão saber do paradeiro de vocês, mas até lá...

A mulher chorou mais alto, completamente infeliz e arrependida, aparada por Aiolos que a segurava soluçante pelos ombros enquanto Louis estendia um lenço para ela.

- Agathé, calma. Não pode ficar assim... vamos para os nossos alojamentos, vou... vou fazer um chá pra você.

Com muita dificuldade ela aceitou ir com o homem e Aiolos agradeceu a ajuda, pois não poderia ficar muito mais tempo com os dois e deveria receber os demais cavaleiros novatos que chegariam. O próximo viria das terras longínquas de Jamiel e era uns dos últimos da raça dos lemurianos.

- Obrigado, senhor Louis. Por cuidar dela. – disse o cavaleiro após acompanhá-los até o casebre.

- Acho que sou o único que sente o mesmo que ela em quilômetros não é?

- Sinto muito, mas quero que saiba: fizeram a coisa certa e que esses meninos têm um futuro primoroso ao lado de Athena. É o que diz o oráculo.

Louis também estava muito amargurado por dentro e não conseguiu fazer sala para o cavaleiro por muito mais tempo.

- Bom, então agora, se nos dá licença.

- Claro. Ah! Seu barco e o dela saem daqui a dois dias, as passagens estão em uma gaveta sobre a cômoda da cozinha. Mais uma vez lamento por não conseguir casas separadas para os senhores, como já havia informado.

- Tudo bem. Não estou preocupado com isso no momento.

- Tchau.

- Aiolos?

- Sim?

- Por favor, cuide de Camus e Milo por nós.

- Não se preocupe. Vocês nos entregam garotos, mas eu prometo que devolveremos homens de fibra.

O cavaleiro se afastou deixando Louis na porta de casa, absorto e confuso, apenas ouvindo a mulher que soluçava dentro da cozinha.

"Será uma noite difícil... é melhor eu fazer chá para ela e café para mim" – pensou enquanto entrava e fechava a porta de casa.

_Continua..._

**N/A: **

Eu estava devendo um comentário sobre a vida do Milo também. Sempre imaginei o pai do Milo como um herói no melhor estilo grego de armadura e lança, morando em um lugar pequeno. Diferente do Camus, que na minha cabeça era um menino que vivia em um centro urbano.

Certo, certo, será que eu peguei pesado em colocar o Máscara da Morte e o Afrodite pra receber os dois? Sei lá, mas no anime o Shura com dez anos já era cavaleiro de ouro, fodão e viril. Então, considerem os dois também como homens feitos, ok?

Dúvidas? Críticas? Elogios? Deixe um comentário.

Luna.


	4. Cavaleiros mirins

_Saint Seiya _pertence à Masami Kurumada. Todos os direitos reservados.

Boa leitura!

**Amigos Irmãos**

Não se sabe ao certo até hoje quem são esses garotos que vem dos diferentes lugares do mundo para se tornar cavaleiros. Muitos são órfãos, conhecem as desgraças da vida muito cedo e com raras exceções são de famílias abastadas.

O Santuário naquele momento havia acabado de receber um presente muito especial. Athena retornara a terra como um lindo bebê que caiu nas graças de todos do alto escalão do Santuário. Em decorrência desses acontecimentos foram reunidos pela consulta do oráculo mais de 200 meninos de todas as partes do mundo com o intuito de reunir entre eles os mais fortes e corajosos para que um dia se tornassem a elite da deusa Athena: os 12 cavaleiros de ouro.

Desse novo escalão apenas 6 armaduras já tinham seus donos definitivos e 2 dos cavaleiros que ganharam as armaduras encontravam-se fora do santuário: os cavaleiros de ouro de libra e capricórnio.

Os cavaleiros de sagitário e gêmeos eram os mais velhos e experientes ali e de confiança do grande mestre. Os mais novos membros da elite de Athena eram Afrodite de Peixes e Máscara da Morte de Câncer. As demais armaduras e casas do zodíaco encontravam-se vazias esperando encontrar os homens dignos que poderiam usá-las um dia.

Aqui começa um pouco da nossa história sobre a caminhada desses meninos rumo às armaduras de ouro:

Camus acordou sozinho no dia seguinte e sem a presença reconfortante de seu pai. Foi encaminhado para uma casa pequena em que tinha que dividir quarto com Milo e mais outros meninos. Aparentemente todos dormiam.

Eram no total cinco camas com colchões moles demais que faziam suas costas doer. Na cama mais ao fundo estava um menino grande e corpulento, meio gordinho, mas que era muito bondoso e carismático. Vinha de um país quente e tropical e tinha um nome complicado demais.

Na cama ao lado estava Milo que dormia de barriga pra baixo e tinha arrancado todos os lençóis de sua cama. Parecia estar tendo um sonho muito bom, pois sorria um pouco. Depois vinha a cama de Camus e continuando a sequencia um rapaz de cabelos lilases, simpático, pele bem clara e com dois estranhos "pontinhos" na testa e que ele esquecera de perguntar porque as tinha.

A cama de um menino de nome Shaka era a mais afastada de todas. Ele estava sentado de pernas cruzadas sobre sua cama, olhos fechados enquanto uma serva fazia uma trança em seus cabelos silenciosamente. Havia mais uma cama que estava destinada ao pupilo de Aiolos, seu irmão Aiolia, mas ele não dividia o dormitório com os demais garotos.

- Já acordou, senhorzinho? – ela sorriu para ele – Camus, quer que eu ajude você a se trocar?

Camus se assustou com a oferenda, afinal achava que teria que se cuidar sozinho de agora em diante e não esperava que de uma hora para outra as pessoas iriam se oferecer para fazer coisas que ele estava acostumado a fazer sozinho. Inclusive, estava tão assustado que quase não falava com ninguém, apenas com Milo quando era extremamente necessário.

- Não precisa.

O menino loiro virou para encarar Camus com seus olhos espantosamente azuis e não demorou a desviar o olhar novamente.

- Então, o senhor pode ir tomar seu café, existe outra serva que ajudará a servir-se.

O ruivo saiu com os chinelos arrastando e com o pijama que tinha sido providenciado para ele: uma simples roupa de algodão comprida, mais parecia uma blusa do que um pijama. A mesa já estava posta quando chegou com os mais diferentes tipos de comida.

- Senhor Camus já acordou – sorriu a jovem criada – O que gostaria que eu lhe servisse?

- Hum... – ele não se sentia a vontade para conversar então apenas grunhia algumas palavras sem nexo.

- Quer chá? Leite?

Camus não queria ser desrespeitoso, mas não conseguia responder. Apenas sentou-se em uma das cadeiras com os cotovelos apoiados sobre a mesa. A serva aproximou-se dele e sentou-se em uma cadeira ao seu lado.

- O gato comeu sua língua foi? – sorriu ternamente. Ela já estava acostumada a lidar com aquelas crianças que chegavam ali tão desamparadas e que precisavam apenas de um pouco mais de atenção. – Senhorzinho Camus, por favor, eu quero só ajudar você.

Ele ainda não respondeu e foi se servindo sozinho mesmo, pegando da mesa o que interessava. Não queria conversar com ninguém e por isso permanecia frio e irredutível em sua intenção.

A criada apenas suspirou e voltou aos seus afazeres. Não demorou muito para que o menino de cabelos cor de lavanda viesse acompanhá-lo a mesa do café.

- Bom dia. – disse educadamente – Cristine, quero chocolate.

- Sim, senhorzinho Mu. Não prefere suco? Está tão quente.

- Mas, eu moro em um lugar frio, já estou acostumado com bebidas desse tipo.

- Tudo bem então – e voltou-se para a cozinha para preparar o que tinha sido pedido.

- Estou animado para conhecer o Mestre do Santuário. Você não está?

- Tanto faz. – retribuiu o ruivo em voz baixa observando sua xícara.

- Hum... você acha que vai ser mandado pra onde? me disseram que em geral vamos para os lugares em que nascemos.

- Tanto faz.

- Mas, você parece triste. Não está feliz por ser um cavaleiro?

- Não – levantou-se e saiu da mesa de volta ao dormitório em que os rapazes já estavam todos acordados. Voltou-se para a sua cama e cobriu-se novamente, escondendo a cabeça, querendo morrer.

- CAMUS! ACORDA! – Milo pulou sobre sua cama e arrancou sua coberta – Hoje é o nosso grande dia, não vou deixar você dormir de novo!

- Sai daqui – retribuiu puxando seu lençol de volta para si.

- Han? Não saio não, não vou deixar você dormir. Vamos aproveitar o sol lá fora. Ouvi dizer que tem um lago pra gente nadar e eu já falei com o Luis e ele quer ir com a gente.

- NÃO VOU! – e começaram um incessante cabo de guerra, até que:

- Tá bom. Fica com essa porcaria – disse Mio soltando o tecido e Camus caiu de costas para fora da cama- Hahaha. Camus, você está bem?

- IDIOTA! – disse irritado saindo do quarto batendo os pés.

- Xii... o que foi que eu fiz? – perguntou olhando para o menino grande do outro lado do quarto – Luis, depois vamos eu, você e Mu lá no lago, certo?

- Certo! – disse o menino grandão que ainda bocejava – Será que Camus não vai mudar de idéia?.

- Vai sim. Ou não me chamo MILO DE...Milo de... Ahhh, eu não tenho um título. Quero treinar e ganhar minha armadura logo.

- Mesmo assim não é garantia de que você será um cavaleiro de ouro. Estamos treinando para preencher a guarda da deusa Athena, mas não quer dizer que seremos bem sucedidos.

- Você fala demais. Niceee, coloca meu sapato?

- Senhorzinho Milo, tenho certeza que já sabe fazer isso muito bem – retribuiu terminando finalmente a longa trança de Shaka e mostrando um espelho para o menino – Está melhor?

- Parece uma menina – falou Luis brincalhão e sendo acompanhado no riso por Milo.

Shaka olhou-os de forma ameaçadora, desceu da cama e se dirigiu até a porta proferindo um agudo: ralé.

- O que? Não entendi nada do que ele disse.

De todos, Shaka era o que menos dominava o grego corretamente e aparentava ser bem sereno e tinha fama de compenetrado por conta de sua religião estrangeira. Enfim, acho que o precisa ser ressaltado era que aqueles meninos teriam que passar parte de seu tempo convivendo uns com os outros e isso poderia ser relativamente conflituoso. Principalmente, durante o café da manhã daquele primeiro dia juntos.

"Eu quero Kulfi (N/A: espécie de sorvete da Índia)." - disse Shaka definitivo.

"Menino Shaka, não me avisou ontem à noite e por isso não preparei nada agora de manhã. Se não já estaria pronto!".

"Então, quero que prepare, por favor".

"Não seja mimado, coma outra coisa" - disse Luis estendendo pão com uma espécie de pasta amanteigada escura - "Prove um pouco".

"Nice, quero ovos mexidos" - disse Milo sorrindo com a boca cheia de cereal.

"Certo, certo" - disse a serva quase entrando em colapso com toda aquela bagunça e indo até a cozinha. - "Vou pedir para Cristine preparar e vou arrumar a casa".

"Cristine, quero leite quente" - dizia Mu com um bigodinho do último copo que tinha bebido - "E de preferência leite de cabra, pois essa coisa de vaca aqui é muito calórica".

"Não temos cabras aqui perto do Santuário, sr Mu!".

"Não?".

"Tsc, tsc...plebeu" - pronunciou Shaka cruzando os braços e analisando Mu de cima pra baixo - "Pelo jeito suas aulas de biologia foram questionáveis".

"Por que precisaríamos disso se vamos só ter que lutar?".

Shaka olhou Milo como se ele tivesse acabado de dizer a pior burrice que ele já ouvira na vida (exatos sete aninhos). Depois sorriu desdenhoso e pronunciou em voz alta:

"Hunf. Típico".

"Porque você age como se tivesse rei na barriga hein?" - desafiou Luis mirando-o do alto de seu 1,50 m. (absolutamente alto para um menino de sete anos). - "Pra mim você é só um esnobe que se acha melhor que os outros".

Shaka surpreendeu-se com a resposta que recebeu. Sabia desde muito cedo de que era a reencarnação de Buda e sempre fora tratado com todos os paparicos possíveis, portanto não estava sendo arrogante ou qualquer coisa do tipo, mas era o modo como estava acostumado a tratar os outros em seu país, a bela Índia. E de repente aquele garoto de um país inferior atrevia-se a respondê-lo. Enfim, podia ter sido tratado como um príncipe e agir daquele modo, mas afinou um pouco quando viu o enorme garoto.

"Eu não te devo satisfação" - disse se levantando da mesa - "Sua cara bovina me fez perder o apetite".

Luis deu a volta na mesa para tentar pegá-lo e esganar aquele pescoço magro e aqueles olhos arrogantes. Contudo, o menino loiro era rápido e Mu já colocou entre os dois para tentar apartá-los.

"Luis, pare com isso. Shaka, pare de dizer essas coisas"- disse o lemuriano encarando-o no fundo dos olhos azuis.

"Você não diz o que eu devo ou não fazer e você não manda em mim".

Mu encarou Milo que apenas ria da situação e adoraria ver o grandão bater naquele arrogante loiro. Camus voltou a sala por causa da barulheira. Não dava a mínima para brigas idiotas desse tipo e continuava com sua postura de não conversar com ninguém e apenas olhar para os próprios pés.

"Enfim, se vai bater nele espero que se apresse, pois não tenho o dia todo".

Os olhos se dirigiram para a porta de entrada da pequena casa e o cavaleiro de ouro de Câncer estava ali parado com sua reluzente armadura achando divertido a situação e acompanhado de outro garoto que mais parecia a miniatura do cavaleiro de sagitário.

"Não vou dar um show pra você" - retrucou Luís irritado com o tom da voz dele.

"Ora menino, não me culpe por uma coisa que você não tem coragem de fazer" - disse jocoso - "Vim trazer mais um batutinha para aguardar aqui com vocês" - disse empurrando o menino para frente - "Se apresente de uma vez, não vou ficar de babá sua só por causa de seu irmão".

"Eu não me pedi pra me acompanhar, conheço muito bem o caminho. Não sei por que veio aqui comigo e nem o que está tramando" - defendeu desvencilhando-se dos braços do cavaleiro.

Milo colocou-se diante do menino loiro que devia ter mais ou menos o mesmo tamanho dele.

"Credo, você é a imagem cuspida do Aiolos".

"Seu... o que?" - o menino não gostou da comparação - "Não fale assim de mim".

"Falo como eu quiser" - disse Milo mostrando a lingua para ele e rindo.

"Eu vou te ensinar a ter respeito".

Mu já lançava um "aiai" bem audível, pois não estava entendendo porque os meninos insistiam em brigar. Antes que o lemuriano pudesse dizer alguma coisa, o cavaleiro de câncer já levantava os dois do chão com apenas uma mão para cada um.

"Calados, pivetes. Minha obrigação é passar instruções pra que vocês possam se apresentar diante do mestre hoje. Portanto, podem ir acalmando os ânimos de vocês, projeteis de cavaleiro".

Os dois foram jogados um para cada lado, não podendo se defender da grosseria e força do cavaleiro de câncer. Aiolia e Milo olhavam com ódio para o cavaleiro que apenas sorria desdenhoso.

"Certo, arrumem-se e mais tarde venho buscar vocês. Não vão conseguir atravessar as doze casas sem mim" - ele se dirigiu até a cozinha - "Acho que vou aproveitar que estou aqui e vou fazer um lanchinho".

Aiolia e Milo se levantaram, massageando as nádegas doloridas pelas pancadas e se encaram.

"Um dia eu pego ele... ai" - disse Milo orgulhoso.

"Não mesmo. Eu vou dar uma lição nele daqui alguns anos. Pode esperar pra ver" - disse o menino de cabelos curtos olhando os demais - "Me chamo Aiolia".

"Que criativo" - debochou Shaka de modo que apenas Mu pudesse ouvir.

"Xiu!" - disse o menino de cabelos de lavanda - "Aiai, acho que será complicado essa convivência".

Na cozinha, Máscara da Morte ficou satisfeito que sua suspeita tinha se confirmado e que valera a pena se oferecer para o serviço de levar Aiolia até ali.

"Cristine, quanto tempo..." - disse o cavaleiro bem próximo de seu ouvido.

"Ahhh" - ela quase derrubou a tigela em que estava preparando os ovos mexidos de Milo.

Máscara da Morte pegou rapidamente o recipiente e colocou-a sobre a pia.

"Tsc,tsc... não fique emocionada. Sei que andei sumido, mas não precisa mostrar que fica tão nervosa em minha presença".

A serva recuou um pouco para mais perto da pia, um pouco assustada. Podia não atender a todos os pedidos dos cavaleiros, mas Máscara da Morte era o tipo que dificilmente você se atreveria a contrariá-lo.

Ele chegou bem perto dela, espremendo sua boca contra a da serva que não conseguiu reagir contrário ao ato violento enquanto sentia a mão espalmada do cavaleiro já procurando uma brecha na roupa da mulher. Quando ele parou de beijá-la de forma violenta, desceu a cabeça pelo pescoço alvo, a provocando e percebendo que seu corpo já se entregava a ele.

"Venha comigo, agora..." - disse puxando os cabelos negros para trás. Os dedos hábeis a tocavam por cima do vestido.

"Cavaleiro, não posso... " - ela tentava a todo custo não sentir o que sentia- "Pare, os meninos estão na outra sala, eles vão nos ouvir".

"O que vocês estão fazendo?".

Os dois olharam pra trás e se depararam com Camus encarando-os fixamente, estranhando que a mulher estivesse meio chorosa. Máscara da Morte bufou, soltou sua presa e disse:

"Moleque, não se meta do que não é da sua conta!" – e saiu resmungando alguma coisa sobre ter broxado.

"Por favor, não conte a ninguém" -pediu a serva com vergonha e medo. Se soubessem que ela cedia ao cavaleiro de câncer não teria mais paz naquele Santuário e não conseguiria mais ser respeitada.

Camus assentiu com a cabeça e para si mesmo prometeu não contar nunca a ninguém o que sabia.

"Você quer comer alguma coisa?" - perguntou tentando desviar o assunto.

"Maçã" - pediu em um sussurro.

"Certo, eu descasco pra você".

"Não precisa, eu como inteira".

A serva lavou a fruta e entregou a Camus que saiu de volta para a saleta de jantar.

"Não se esqueça que tem que se arrumar para ver Athena".

Mas, Camus não estava tão entusiasmado assim para conhecer essa mulher.

**N/A: **Sem notas da autora. Espero que tenham gostado de ver os douradinhos crianças. Inclusive, o Shaka é muito cri-cri. Mandem rewiens.

Bye.


	5. Conhecendo Atena

_Saint Seiya _pertence à Masami Kurumada. Todos os direitos reservados.

Boa leitura!

**Amigos Irmãos**

Após uma verdadeira guerra para conseguir fazer todos os cavaleiros tomarem banho para a ocasião as servas acompanharam os pequenos até a entrada das doze casas do zodíaco. Os olhos infantis e puros miravam com curiosidade e respeito aquelas enormes ruínas e tagarelaram durante todo o percurso até que encontraram o Cavaleiro de Câncer que os esperava vestindo sua tradicional armadura.

"Por que vocês pararam de falar quando eu cheguei?" - ele perguntou quase infantil.

"Não temos nada para falar com você" - disse Shaka com seus cabelos loiros presos em uma trança e vestindo uma tradicional túnica amarela, muito ornamental e que ele usava orgulhoso.

Máscara da Morte estreitou os olhos com a resposta mal criada, querendo obviamente pendurá-lo de ponta cabeça no lustre de sua casa zodiacal. Contudo, a vingança poderia ser mais certeira e singela.

"Eu também não tenho nada para falar com vocês. São projéteis de cavaleiros e você" - pausou e se aproximou devagar - "Me lembra muito a Barbie".

Shaka corou violentamente, mostrando-se muito furioso e envergonhado.

"É verdade" - disse Aiolia com um sorriso nos lábios - "É igualzinho".

"NÃO PAREÇO A BARBIE".

"PARECE SIM" - concordaram Milo e Luís em uníssono.

"Oh bebê, não diga que ficou chateadinho... a máscara serviu, Shakinha?" - perguntou Máscara da Morte apertando sua bochecha corada fazendo uma voz anormalmente infantil.

"Tire suas mãos de mim, patife" - rugiu irritado e foi para trás de todos do grupo.

"Ué? Vai ai atrás é?" - perguntou Mu observando o colega que antes andava ao seu lado e agora se encontrava ao lado de Camus (que ainda não queria falar com ninguém).

"Burros e cavalos vão à frente da carruagem real. Ou seja, vocês". - sibilou irritado enquanto juntava suas mãos com harmonia.

"Para mim tanto faz se aquele arrogante vai na frente ou atrás" - disse Aiolia para Milo e Luís.

"Hum... será que estaremos seguros?" - perguntou Milo em uma atitude quase infantil apalpando as nádegas, com medo de um ataque surpresa.

"Eu também não confio nele" - disse o menino mais alto de todos.

Agora Shaka estava definitivamente rebaixado de seu posto e estava na última fileira da formação com um menino letárgico e definitivamente estranho. Aquele papo de cavalos e carruagem era um blefe, para Shaka o imperador deveria vir sempre primeiro. Enfim, agora era aquele arrogante lemuriano que ocupava seu posto, nas botas do cavaleiro de câncer. Isso era mau, agora Athena não iria reparar direito nele e o indiano não gostava de ficar em segundo plano.

Tudo bem sabia que a mulher quando visse suas bochechas coradinhas, olhinhos azuis e pidões (que ele treinou horas diante do espelho exatamente para essa ocasião) e seus cabelos cor de trigo (que NÃO parecem com os da Barbie e sim com os do He-man), ficaria encantada e finalmente seu valor inestimável seria recompensado.

Camus, por outro lado, estava pouco se importando com a situação, armadura, Atena e o diabo que fosse. Queria poder ver seu pai. Para piorar sua situação só conseguia se comunicar satisfatoriamente com Milo, mas desde que ele chegou ao santuário sentiu-se tão entretido com os outros meninos que parecia ter se esquecido dele. Não ligava que Milo tivesse outros amigos, mas parecia que não se preocupava com ele então também resolveu se afastar.

Milo, por sua vez, relembrou nesses poucos dias como era feliz tendo a companhia de outros meninos da sua idade, assim como quando morava na antiga vila com seus pais. Era alegre e desinibido demais, sua personalidade era quase um imã natural para atrair pessoas. Personalidade oposta de Camus e que ele agradecia por não ter. Para o francês pessoas estavam se mostrando um fardo.

Além disso o cinismo do cavaleiro de câncer comprometeu e muito o seus pensamentos a cerca da bondade e honestidade dos defensores de Athena. Cristine chorou muito assim que ele foi embora e isso lembrou um pouco seu pai - também chorou muito quando a mãe se foi. - e isso não pareceu fazer sentido nenhum: se ele não gostava dela, porque fazia coisas para parecer o contrário? Se ela não gostava dele porque se submetia a essa situação e depois chorava? Se ela gosta dele porque não podem ficar juntos? É. Pelo pouco que viu Camus não via vantagens no amor.

Camus olhou de esguelha para Shaka com curiosidade: ele também mirava a roupa que ele usava. O ruivo usava um conjunto social pequeno com camisa azul e calças pretas, além de um pequeno sapato formal (foi ele mesmo que amarrou!) e seus cabelos ruivos e curtos estavam impecáveis.

"Que roupa estranha" - balbuciou o loiro.

"Não sou eu que estou usando um pijama" - retrucou antes que pudesse se conter.

Shaka não respondeu, parecia meio cansado de discutir com as pessoas.

"Pense como quiser. Apenas achei que você pudesse ser um pouco mais elevado que aqueles bobocas".

Depois de Camus compreender que elevado não era uma denominação para alguém mais alto que Luis (contexto que não teria sentido) ele prosseguiu sua conversa.

"Você que começou".

"É divertido ver como as pessoas se irritam de maneira tão fácil sem nem ao menos perceber que quem está em vantagem sou eu" - disse simples.

"Não acho nada divertido" - finalizou Camus olhando-o de canto.

A essa altura já estavam na casa de Libra, visivelmente cansados da subida.

"Máscara da Morte, vai demorar?" - perguntou Mu com singeleza.

"Use a cabeça, menino burro. Conte as casas".

Mu ofendeu-se e ficou muito irritado com a resposta mal criada, mas não disse nada. Afinal, não queria nutrir sentimentos ruins quando chegasse perto de Athena.

"Estamos chegando?" - perguntou Luís mal humorado, compadecendo-se da irritação de Mu.

"Não.".

E agora?"- foi a vez de Milo.

"N-ã-o" - repetiu Máscara da Morte já entendendo o que estava acontecendo ali. Era uma cavaleiro maduro, portanto não ia ceder aquele jogo barato.

"JÁ CHEGAMOS?" - perguntaram os três em coro dessa vez, incluindo Aiolia.

"NÃO! DESGRAÇADOS, IDIOTAS! PAREM DE ME AZUCRINAR! ESTÃO MUITO ALEGRES COMPARADOS COM AS COISAS HORRÍVEIS QUE VÃO PRECENSIAR DE AGORA EM DIANTE EM SEUS TREINAMENTOS".

"Ele está blefando!"- disse Aiolia tranqüilo - "Eu acompanho o treinamento do meu irmão todos os dias, só fico observando, e não vejo nada de impossível no que ele faz".

"Está se comparando a um cavaleiro de ouro seu moleque arrogante?" - o olhou impiedosamente. Então, teve uma idéia, abaixando o tom de voz.

"Hum... sabem, eu não devia falar para vocês o que eu sei".

"O que?" - perguntou Milo curioso - "O que é que você sabe e a gente não?".

"Ora, vocês sabem..." - abaixou-se ficando no mesmo nível do garotos diante da casa de Capricórnio - "Os treinamentos são muito terríveis, feitos em lugares assustadores, escuros... com monstros".

"Não existem monstros!" - disse Shaka.

"São monstros assustadores, com garras afiadas, dentes pontiagudos, rugidos de besta-fera... alguns como a Hydra e o Minotauro".

"O minotauro também?" - perguntou Milo entretido.

"Sim. Ele é metade homem, metade touro e não está mais no labirinto... ele conseguiu escapar e com seus enormes chifres e cara assustadora, arranca os pedaços de pequenos cavaleiros, come seus olhos e cozinha em um enorme caldeirão. A dor, dizem, é horrível" - respondia teatralmente enrolando-se em sua capa - "Mas, sabem o que mais?".

"O que?".

Os meninos fizeram um círculo ao redor do cavaleiro de câncer que ria por dentro.

"Ele anda aqui pelos arredores das doze casas, ele não se mete com os cavaleiros de ouro, pois sabe que perderia..." - abaixou o tom de voz - "Mas, vocês, são carne fresquinha para ele que pode vir a qualquer momento...".

De dentro da casa de Capricórnio aparecia com enormes chifres das sombras, um desconhecido.

"O MINOTAURO" - apontou Mu saindo correndo.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" - gritaram todos os meninos fazendo o mesmo.

E deixaram, obviamente, um Máscara da Morte morrendo de tanto rir.

"HAHAHAHAHA. VOCÊ SAIU MELHOR QUE ENCOMENDA, SHURA. HAHAHA".

"Máscara da Morte, porque esses meninos estão fugindo de mim? O que você inventou dessa vez?".

"Gente, ele não tem cara de boi" - disse Luís se aproximando e apontando um dedo acusador para o cavaleiro dourado.

"Como?".

"Hum... parece mais um bode" - definiu Shaka.

"AH! EU SABIA QUE MONSTROS NÃO EXISTIAM!" - disse Milo sorrindo satisfeito.

"Então, porque fugiu?" - perguntou Camus erguendo uma de suas sobrancelhas.

"Camus, não se mete, você também correu".

"Mas, eu não disse que não tinha medo de monstros".

"Máscara da Morte, disse que eu sou um monstro?".

"Hahaha... isso essa sua cara já confirma. Ai, tá bom... é brincadeira" - retrucou vendo-o erguer um dos braços e dar um meio sorriso - "Apenas estava comprovando o que eu já sabia... que vocês não passam de moleques babões e bestas".

"Isso não é sua função, cavaleiro" - disse Shura empurrando a capa para trás - "É hora de incentivá-los e não ficar fazendo pouco caso deles. Até porque você não é tão mais velho ou maduro que qualquer um aqui".

"Talvez queira nos acompanhar até Athena, cavaleiro justo" - sorriu debochado encarando-o - "Enquanto eu vou à frente, acompanhe esses pivetes, eu te encontro lá em cima".

"Hahaha. Não acredito que alguém precisa de guia em uma linha reta" - defendeu-se.

"Então, quero ver como se sai como babá, sua primeira tarefa no santuário de Athena desde que voltou dos Pirineus. Divirta-se". - e desapareceu correndo.

"Isso não pode ser tão difícil assim, não é?" - perguntou o cavaleiro sorrindo - na medida do possível - sem obter resposta.

"Meninos, eu sou Shura de Capricórnio".

"AHHHH!TÁ EXPLICADO O CHIFRE!" - disse Milo - "Urgh, ainda bem que essa armadura já tem dono. É bem feia".

"Legal é do meu irmão... tem asas".

"Uau" - disseram Luis e Milo encantados.

"Eu não preciso de asas, sei usar telecinese". - disse Mu orgulhoso.

"Metido" – respondeu Shaka irritado.

"Certo, certo. Chega e vamos continuar a andar".

Nesse exato momento Camus ergueu a mão como se pedisse a um professor autorização para falar:

"Posso usar o seu banheiro?".

"Ah. Claro, é no final do corredor, por favor, não demore".

"Se é assim eu to com sede: quero suco de tamarindo" - retrucou Shaka.

"Não. Ele irá ao banheiro e nós vamos continuar a caminhada".

Dito e feito, logo Camus voltou. Depois disso todos os meninos resolveram tirar água do joelho também e quase meia hora depois eles puderam seguir viagem.

"Senhor Shura, é isso?" - perguntou Mu.

"Sim".

"Pode nos dizer como foi seu treinamento, por favor?".

Esse era o tipo de assunto que o cavaleiro agradeceu por ter sido levantado, pois ocuparia a cabeça dos meninos pelo menos até que chegassem lá em cima.

Entre mortos, feridos e o Máscara da Morte, ninguém se feriu. Mais uma vez os cavaleiros se surpreenderam com a enorme mansão de pedras diante deles e a estátua de Athena que se erguia atrás da construção.

Os meninos se calaram percebendo que a situação em que se encontravam era mais importante e delicada do que pensaram. Uma paz e serenidade acalmou seus corações arteiros e eles se mostravam passíveis e dispostos a ouvir.

Diante do portal encontravam-se Máscara da Morte e ao seu lado Afrodite. Outro homem de cabelos azuis muito longos e olhos também azuis cumprimentou os meninos vestindo uma armadura maciça e que eles não conseguiam identificar.

"Bom dia, meninos" - respondeu sorridente - "Espero que gostem do santuário".

"Bom dia".

"Não vai se apresentar?" - perguntou Aiolos vestindo a linda armadura de sagitário, também sorridente e dando uma piscadinha arteira para o irmão mais novo. Estava muito satisfeito com Aiolia e por saber que o santuário tinha planos maiores para eles também.

"Tem toda razão, Aiolos" - disse o cavaleiro - "Sou Saga, cavaleiro guardião da casa de gêmeos".

"Shura, quanto tempo não é?" - sorriu Aiolos cumprimentando o cavaleiro com um aperto de mão - "Acho que não te via desde que tinha esse tamanho ai" - respondeu apontando para os meninos.

"Você continua o mesmo, Aiolos" - retrucou reservado - "Acho que estou um pouco mudado desde que você me conheceu. Aprendi algumas coisas a mais".

"Eu sei que sim. Espero que um dia eu possa ver tudo que sabe, talvez uma luta amistosa na arena". - deu um abraço nos ombros do capricorniano e um soco leve em seu peito enquanto sorria.

"Certamente, um dia, quem sabe, terão essas oportunidades" - retrucou Saga.

"Hum... Shura, esses meninos estão muito silenciosos. Não colocou medos neles?".

"Eu não" - respondeu sorrindo cinicamente para Máscara da Morte.

"Melhor a gente se apressar e apresentá-los ao mestre".

Os futuros cavaleiros engoliram secos e seguiram os homens vestindo armaduras douradas e com capas esvoaçantes.

Acho que falar o que cada menino sentiu seria desnecessário, pois a emoção de fazer parte de algo maior era mútua. Pela primeira vez, Camus compreendeu porque o pai insistia tanto para que ele seguisse uma carreira militar dentro do exército da deusa Athena.

Ao chegarem ao imenso salão com um tapete vermelho estava um homem vestindo uma máscara e uma enorme túnica branca.

"Bem vindos, futuros guerreiros de Athena".

Eles sentiram o cosmo nobre do mestre, como se o universo pudesse tocá-los e um sentimento muito gostoso apoderara-se de cada um. Como foram instruídos a fazer ajoelharam-se diante do mestre.

"Levantem-se".

Os meninos retomaram as posturas normais.

"Apresentem-se. De onde vêem e seus nomes" - disse vendo os rostos nervosos - "Comece você" - ele apontou para o lemuriano de pele clara.

"S-Sou Mu. Venho de Jamiel, no Tibet".

Depois foi a vez dos outros, cada um ao seu lado.

"Sou Aiolia. Moro no santuário de Athena".

"Milo, venho das ilhas gregas".

"Luís, moro no Brasil".

"Shaka, venho da Índia".

"Camus. França".

"Muito bem. Acho que já conhecem todos os cavaleiros de ouro não é mesmo? Eu quero que agora relaxem e se acalmem. A tarefa de vocês será árdua, difícil e pesada. Quero que compreendam isso desde o início" - disse colocando-se diante deles e encarando-os enquanto passava diante da fileira.

"Talvez sejam muitos novos para escolherem por conta própria esse caminho. Mas, se amarem o que fazem, se vêem lutar como uma arte e uma glória, terão o universo aos seus pés. E essa é a melhor honra que um cavaleiro pode ter. Quando entraram nesse santuário não eram mais crianças, caminhavam para serem homens. Agora, não serão mais homens e sim cavaleiros".

Essas palavras entusiasmaram alguns e preocuparam outros. Mas, finalmente, chegou o momento que todos esperavam.

"Por favor, tragam Athena".

De trás da tapeçaria saiu uma mulher de longos cabelos ruivos, amarrados em um rabo de cavalo. A primeira vista acharam que ela pudesse ser a deusa até que repararam o que ela trazia. Entregou ao grande mestre com todo o cuidado do mundo um embrulho em mantas que eles reconheceram como um bebê.

"Guu...daa...".

"Shiiiu, pequena. Calma agora" - disse sorrindo embalando-a devagar. Depois se ajoelhou sobre uma perna diante dos meninos.

"Aproximem-se devagar e não façam barulho".

Os meninos ansiosos se colocaram diante dela e viram o bebezinho sorridente e que dava risada. Tinha a pele muito branca, olhos clarinhos e algumas mechas roxinhas no alto da cabeça. Ela não demorou a tentar pegar um dedo próximo que era o de Luís.

"Haha... ela não tem medo de mim. Que bonitinha" - disse o menino grandão aparentemente grato.

Depois de alguns minutos de contemplação o grande mestre voltou-se para a serva e entregou-a o bebê.

"Está na hora da mamadeira dela, depois a coloque pra dormir de novo".

"Sim, senhor".

Após Athena partir o mestre voltou a tomar a palavra.

"Essa menina é a reencarnação da deusa Athena na terra. Assim como vocês iram crescer, treinar e se tornar homens de fibra, ela também irá crescer e precisará de guerreiros ao seu lado para lutar por paz e justiça".

Ele olhou para os próprios pés e depois completou.

"Sua aparição da mesma forma que trás alegrias, também nos preocupa. Quer dizer que forças malignas voltaram a influir na Terra. Quero que saiam daqui com isso em mente: a vida de vocês será cuidar dessa menina. É essa a verdadeira honra e glória para um cavaleiro de Atena. Agora vão".

"Ela tinha cara de joelho" - disse Aiolia.

"Mas era bonitinha" - defendeu Luís - "Ela não tinha cara de joelho nada. É que ela não deu bola pra você".

Os meninos estavam de volta ao dormitório, preparados para irem dormir, todos tagarelando ao mesmo tempo.

"Engraçado, como é que ela não chora com aquela máscara feia do mestre?" - indagou Shaka pensativo.

"Aha. Resolveu conversar com os plebeus?" - perguntou o pequeno Milo com um sorriso malicioso vendo o indiano revirar a boca.

"Eu... eu... só queria expor minha brilhante conclusão".

Todos os meninos riram menos Camus que estava em sua cama já deitado enquanto todos os outros pequenos estavam sentados ao redor da cama de Luís. Este perguntou:

"Ei, Camus? Não quer vir aqui e conversar um pouco?".

"Não. Obrigado".

"Ah Camus, deixa de se excluir e vem para cá" - disse Milo sorrindo pra ele - "Prometo não te jogar mais da cama".

"É! Vem cá!" - incentivaram Mu e Aiolia também.

Ficou relutante no começo, mas ele acabou cedendo aos amigos e suas insistências. Acabou por se sentar ao lado de Mu quase no pé da cama.

"Quando será que nós vamos descobrir onde vamos treinar?".

"Amanhã de manhã" - disse Mu com convicção.

"Espero não ir para um lugar frio" - disse Milo fingindo uma tremedeira repentina.

"Acho que não é essa a intenção".

"Logo depois disso vamos nos preparar para a viagem e ir embora".

"Espere" - pediu Camus tomando parte na conversa pela primeira vez - "Vamos embora? Mas, quando vamos ver nossos pais?".

"Não vemos mais".

Aparentemente essa constatação não preocupou Shaka, Mu, Luís e Aiolia que já tinham noção de que isso aconteceria. Contudo, Milo foi o primeiro a se erguer na cama de um susto e dar um passo para trás.

"É mentira". - disse sério estreitando o olhar - "Minha mãe está lá embaixo... na vila me esperando voltar".

"Achei que sabiam que depois que entram no Santuário não podem mais ver ninguém lá de fora" - disse Mu simples.

"MENTIROSO".

"Calma, Milo" - pediu Aiolia se colocando diante do menino.

"Pai..." - repetiu Camus - "Meu pai disse que íamos nos ver em três dias.

"Isso é impossível".

Milo pulou de um salto e agarrou Aiolia pelos braços.

"SEU IRMÃO DISSE QUE EU IRIA VER MINHA MÃE DE NOVO! SE NÃO FOR VERDADE ELE MENTIU PRA GENTE!".

"MEU IRMÃO NÃO MENTE NUNCA".

"MENTE SIM, AQUELE SAFADO IDIOTA". - disse empurrando o menino contra a cama. Os dois iam começar uma briga feia, quando Luís segurou Milo que parecia tomado por forças malignas pelo corpo, tamanha era sua raiva.

Camus não ficou para ver e saiu correndo de pijama pela casa, foi até a porta de saída e saiu correndo.

O escuro assustava o menino, mas o medo de não ver mais o pai o assustava mais ainda. As lágrimas escorriam sem trégua pelo rosto branco e a gritaria acordou as servas que faziam companhia ali perto.

"SENHOR CAMUS, VOLTE..." - disse Nice correndo atrás do rápido garoto.

Após a perseguição a serva conseguiu pegar o menino pelos braços.

"Camus, olha pra mim".

"Não... meu pai mentiu. Meu pai me largou que nem a minha mãe... PAI". - ele chorava desesperado como nunca antes fez diante de estranhos. A escuridão dava forças para seus berros estridentes, a garganta doia e o ar faltavam nos pulmões.

"Seu pai não te largou. Seu pai não mentiu pra você, só que é preciso, Camus" - tentava explicar em vão tentando abraçar o menino que lutava.

Nice sabia que não podia deixar o menino ir embora, sair correndo sozinho gritando. Chamaria a atenção de todos os demais guardas do Santuário e isso poderia ser considerado como o incidente de um desertor. Não havia perdão para quem deixasse o Santuário de Atena.

Com muita dificuldade ela carregou o menino no escuro de volta nos braços e quando chegaram perto da casa ele pediu:

"Não quero entrar ai. Por favor".

"Certo. Vamos ficar um pouco aqui fora".

Camus já recuperava a respiração, sentindo o ar voltar ao seu frágil corpinho. Chorava em silêncio agora enquanto ouvia no interior da casa os gritos barulhentos de um Milo absolutamente descontrolado.

"AHHH! EU QUERO VER A MINHA MÃE! A MINHA MÃE PRECISA DE MIM! ELA TÁ SOZINHA SEM O MEU PAI E EU TENHO QUE IR VÊ-LA!".

"SENHOR MILO, ACALME-SE. ACALME-SE SENHOR MILO".

"Eu fui enganado, eu fui enganado...". - o menino saiu para o lado de fora e viu Camus sentado ao lado da serva com os olhos empapuçados quando a luz da casa bateu em seu rosto.

"Meninos, vão todos pra cama! AGORA!" - disse Cristine saindo do lado de fora atrás de Milo e fechando a porta da casa de alvenaria atrás de si.

"Nos enganaram, Camus". - disse o menino lavado em lágrimas.

Camus fez que sim com a cabeça segurando para não chorar mais na frente de ninguém.

"Eu quero ver Aiolos agora" - ordenou Milo rude.

"Agora vocês vão dormir!". - disse Nice firme.

"NÃO! EU QUERO VÊ-LO" - respondeu irritado - "ELE MENTIU PRA GENTE! QUERO VER MINHA MÃE E VOU VÊ-LA ANTES DE IR EMBORA".

"O SENHOR AIOLOS ESTÁDORMINDO MILO".

"NÃO QUERO SABER" - urrou já sentindo o frio da madrugada sobre seus calcanhares - "CHAME-O".

Depois de muita conversa e brigas, Nice se prontificou a chamar o cavaleiro nas doze casas do zodíaco.

"Certo, eu vou chamá-lo, mas antes vocês vão tomar um leite quente e se acalmar".

De noite a temperatura na Grécia caia gradativamente e o vento já começava a castigá-los. Milo sentou-se ao lado de Camus, escondendo o rosto nas mãos enquanto o ruivo só olhava perdido para o horizonte.

Cristine ficou ao lado dos dois observando-os e quando Nice finalmente voltou trazia dois copos de leite em uma bandeja e no outro braço duas mantas. As servas enrolaram as crianças e entregaram leite quente.

"Não quero" - disse Milo empurrando o leite, jogando-o no chão - "Vá chamar Aiolos".

Cristine enrolou Camus na manta e ajudou o ruivo a beber. Não gostou da atitude de Milo, mas não iria repreendê-lo por tentar ser ouvido.

"Sua mãe não iria gostar que se portasse assim".

"Não fale da minha mãe, você nem a conhece".

"Senhor Milo" - enrolou o pequeno em uma manta - "Vou trazer mais um copo de leite pro senhor, depois prometo ir procurar o cavaleiro de sagitário".

O pequenino não queria beber nada, mas estava na hora de tentar chegar a um resultado plausível. Aceitou, finalmente, o copo e quando bebeu disse:

"Agora vá".

"Certo, estou indo".

Não demorou muito para que eles dormissem graças a ervas que a serva colocou na bebida o que provocou um efeito calmante nos dois. Levantaram-se e com dificuldade colocaram os meninos nas respectivas camas (no quarto onde os demais fingiam estar dormindo).

"Realmente, é uma maldade muito grande o que fazem com esses garotos".

"Não se preocupe... amanhã vamos procurar o senhor Aiolos e pedir para que converse com eles".

"Ele não vai poder fazer nada, são normas do Santuário".

"Mesmo assim... é importante para o sucesso deles". - disse após verificar se estava tudo silencioso dentro do quarto. Apagaram as luzes dos cômodos e foram tentar dormir.

**N/A: **Obrigada pelos comentários, só teve um que não consegui responder, pois não estava logado, mas mesmo assim eu agradeço a consideração de todos que vem aqui ler a fic.

Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, apesar do final ser tristinho. Eu me diverti muito escrevendo e que os diálogos longos estimulem vocês a ler todas as 17 páginas.

Até a próxima.

Luna.


	6. Alguns anos depois

_Saint Seiya _pertence à Masami Kurumada. Todos os direitos reservados.

Boa leitura!

Aiolos conversou com os meninos no dia seguinte e em meio aos gritos de Milo ficou claro que o cavaleiro de ouro de sagitário não poderia fazer mais nada por eles. Explicou, pela milésima vez, que não era tolerado que os pais permanecessem junto com os filhos durante o período de treinamento. Apiedou-se dos meninos que pareciam desolados ao final da conversa. Não deveria contar aquilo, mas prometeu uma coisa:

"Ao final do treinamento de vocês poderão vir ao Santuário e saber definitivamente o paradeiro de seus pais. Até lá sugiro que treinem bastante para poderem corresponder às expectativas e ficarem vivos".

Não existindo outra solução os meninos se deram por vencidos e foram encarar seus destinos ao final daquele tarde. Os garotos todos se despediram e prometeram se encontrar no Santuário usando as lendárias armaduras de ouro.

Agora, Camus e Milo teriam mais motivos para se esforçar no treinamento e se tornarem cavaleiros de Athena.

* * *

**Os anos passaram **de penoso treinamento para os dois. Milo batalhava sobre o sol escaldante das ilhas gregas enquanto Camus tentava sobreviver ao inverno rigoroso da Sibéria. Nesse meio tempo algumas coisas mudaram no Santuário, como, por exemplo, o fato de Aiolos não estar mais vivo, foi morto por Shura e considerado um traidor. Obviamente, isso provocou profundas modificações no Santuário de Athena.

Conseqüentemente, tudo mudou. Camus, quando regressou, não encontrou mais o mesmo espírito de luta dos guerreiros da deusa e os cavaleiros de escalão mais alto estavam mudados: Mu nunca mais colocou seus pés no Santuário, assim como Dohko de Libra que habitava os cinco picos antigos.

Shaka, antes um menino mimado, arrogante e prepotente tornou-se dócil, contemplativo e sabia ouvir as pessoas quando iam a seu auxilio. Verdade seja dita que, como um príncipe afastado de seus súditos, permanecia trancado a maior parte do tempo na casa de Virgem.

Aiolia, taxado como o irmão do traidor, acostumou-se a uma vida solitária, sem conseguir se relacionar direito com os demais cavaleiros. Era forte e sua fama invejável, sabia ser justo e era a alegria de muitos outros cavaleiros excluídos e de patente menor, servia como exemplo e bode expiatório.

Luis, assim era chamado antigamente, tornou-se o grande (grande mesmo) Aldebaran de Touro. O nome sagrado impunha tanto respeito quanto seu tamanho grandioso. Os treinamentos e privações cuidaram de amadurecer aquele pequeno grande garoto, mas não tiraram dele o bom humor e seu senso de justiça.

Milo permanecia com a mesma postura arrogante, porém brincalhão. Cresceu e tornou-se um grande cavaleiro, além de honrar a fama da armadura de escorpião e fazer verdadeiro sucesso entre as mulheres. Camus queria ter encontrado-o, mas quis o destino que isso só ocorresse em outra hora menos propicia ainda naquele mesmo dia.

* * *

A manhã surgia lentamente sobre as casas, a copa das árvores e as pessoas. O calor característico do sol já trazia incomodo a um homem já acostumado com aquela sensação. Abriu os olhos devagar. Esticou os braços e suspirou percebendo que uma cascata da cabelos loiros se emaranhava com os seus e uma mão feminina já tocava sua tez corada.

"Bom dia, Milo".

"Ah. Bom dia, minha sereia" - sorriu vaidosamente começando a se lembrar da noite anterior - "Espero que tenha conseguido dormir bem... han...".

"Haha... é Pérola. Meu nome é Pérola".

"Eu já sabia, meu bem". - disse sorrindo e levantando-se da cama aos bocejos - "Humm... que horas são hein?".

"Não sei" - a moça esticou-se com os lençóis enrolado em seu corpo enquanto vaidosamente recordava de uma noite muito mal dormida. Não que ela pudesse reclamar da excelente hospitalidade do cavaleiro de escorpião, mas já estava na hora de voltar ao trabalho junto com as outras servas.

O cavaleiro vestiu um calção qualquer e descalço começou a vagar pela casa preparando-se para ir tomar o seu café da manhã. Não se espantava mais com o fato dele já estar meticulosamente pronto com todos os quitutes que apreciava.

Tinha retornado de seu treinamento há um mês e desde então esperava pela audiência com o Grande Mestre com o intuito de poder descobrir o paradeiro de sua mãe que ele não via há mais de nove anos. Contudo, o mestre dizia sempre estar muito ocupado para tanto e pedia a paciência do cavaleiro. Obviamente, pedir paciência ao escorpião era sem duvida uma falta de censo critico.

"Pérola, poderia fazer um favor para mim?" - pediu sentando-se a mesa e abrindo um jornal grego na sessão de quadrinhos.

"Claro" - disse a linda serva já devidamente vestida - "Apesar de que já sei o que vai me pedir... quer que eu encaminhe um pedido formal de audiência ao grande mestre?".

"Hum... sim. O que há com aquele velho caduco que não pode atender a nata do santuário?" - disse bebendo um gole de café muito bem adoçado com cinco colheres de açúcar.

"Farei como o senhor quiser" - disse fazendo uma pequena reverência - "Mais alguma coisa?".

"Quer tomar café da manhã? Deve estar faminta".

"Haha... obrigada pelo convite, senhor Milo".

"Pra você é tigrão, delicia" - piscou safadamente mordendo os lábios.

"De qualquer maneira não posso atender ao pedido, tenho outros afazeres e mais duas casas zodiacais para arrumar... mais dois cavaleiros estão chegando hoje com as armaduras douradas e... ah não! EU NÃO DEVIA TER DITO ISSO!".

"O que? Mais gente está finalmente vindo para cá?" - sorriu o moço - "Ah! Que interessante quem será que são?".

"Senhor Milo, por favor, não podem saber que fico comentando sobre a vida dos outros cavaleiros, vão achar que sou indiscreta e discrição é muito, muito importante para uma serva, senhor".

"Calma, Pérola" - pediu tranquilamente aproximando-se da moça - "Não direi nada a ninguém, apenas contabilizo esse como mais um dos nossos SÃO?".

"Eu... eu não sei. Apenas vou para as casas de Touro e Aquário. Chega, não posso dizer mais nada".

"Ah! Finalmente, outra companhia nesse santuário além de Aiolia que só sabe se misturar com a ralé e os outros mal humorados. E fora ele e Shaka não encontrei mais ninguém dos antigos tempos... . Que vida entediante" - disse dando um último gole no café - "Doçura, venha me ver mais vezes".

Milo deu uma nada discreta apertada em suas nádegas fazendo a serva ruborizar instantaneamente e sumiu por entre os quartos, iria se vestir adequadamente e assim seguir para o treinamento.

Camus chegou com uma mala em uma das mãos e um jornal na outra, além da urna dourada nas costas. Dessa vez acompanhando notícias "interessantíssimas" sobre Economia e capitalização. Seguiu sem se ater a detalhes durante o período que atravessou todas as doze casas.

"Senhor Camus?" - chamou uma das três servas que o acompanhavam - "Chegamos. Se precisar de alguma coisa pode nos chamar".

"Hum. Oui". - disse fechando o jornal e observando pela primeira vez aos detalhes do templo de Aquário, lugar em que pretendia estar por toda uma vida - "Foram muito úteis, senhoritas".

Elas estranharam a polidez e frieza do francês que era muito bonito, mas um homem sério e sisudo que, diziam boatos, teria treinado em um lugar muito frio e distante dali onde nenhum ser vivo poderia ser inteiramente feliz.

Camus não se importava mais com o treinamento e com o que deixara para trás. Agora que tinha conseguido completar seu objetivo e portar uma das armaduras douradas apenas queria uma audiência com o novo Mestre para pedir informações sobre o paradeiro de seu pai.

"Por hora é só".

"Com licença" - retiraram-se com serenidade dali deixando o francês solitário.

O cavaleiro colocou devagar a urna dourada no chão, observando o enorme salão que não continha nem um adorno, armário, tapete ou qualquer coisa que fosse. Será que teria que dormir sobre jornais como um cão? Não. Aquela mansão deveria ter seus segredos e ele iria descobri-los.

Com calma foi adentrando por entre os pilares escuros, concluiu que teria que usar castiçais e velas para poder enxergar alguma coisa ali durante a noite. O lugar era meio frio e úmido, coisa que não o preocupava muito.

Resolveu conhecer seus aposentos e tomar um banho.

Seu banheiro tinha uma grande tapeçaria, com uma enorme banheira branca de mármore. Jarros decorativos e alguns contendo essências estavam dispostos ali por entre as torneiras. Abriu os frascos com cuidado e espantou-se com tanta frescura.

"Hum... quando muito tínhamos uma barra de sabão, o que dirá desse luxo todo?".

Continuou olhando seu banheiro até perceber que uma pilha de toalhas brancas estavam colocadas ao lado de um grande baú de roupas.

"Acho que vou gostar daqui!" - disse em alto e bom som, ouvindo o eco de sua voz fazer um grande barulho. - "Olááááá...".

"Olááááá...".

"Hum... essa casa precisa de algumas mobílias a mais".

Decidiu-se por um banho, finalmente, e depois de refrescar-se (na medida do possível, pois a Grécia continuava tão quente quanto se lembrava) ele resolveu potirar uma soneca.

Camus procurou recolher-se aos seus aposentos e deitar-se em sua magnífica cama de molas e seus travesseiros de plumas. Seu corpo afundou quase que completamente quando caiu de costas, sentindo-se sufocado pela aquela maciez pura e confortável. Definitivamente, não estava acostumado a ser tão bem tratado.

Decidiu-se por uma boa taça de vinho antes de ir se deitar, quem sabe comer alguma coisa de fácil preparo. Qual foi sua surpresa quando encontrou sobre a mesa da cozinha um verdadeiro banquete de vinhos, queijos, uvas e pernil,

Ao lado da mesa, ajoelhada como em reverencia, uma bela jovem de cabelos negros e lisos usando uma longa túnica branca esperava o chamado do cavaleiro.

"Quem deu ordem para que você entrasse aqui?" - ele perguntou com a voz seca já um pouco cansado daquela insistência por parte das moças por serem úteis.

A vida das servas não era fácil, de um modo geral eram filhas de outras servas ou de amazonas degeneradas, ou mesmo órfãs da vila de Rodório. As mais novas seguiam as mais velhas - 15 a 20 anos - e aprendiam a seguir seus passos e como se portar com elegância diante dos cavaleiros, faziam serviços braçais de limpeza e muitas eram amas de leite de cavaleiros órfãos deixados as portas do Santuário. Quando mais velhas iam trabalhar na cozinha ou para cuidar dos cavaleiros mais jovens. As mais belas e saudáveis eram designadas a cuidar das doze casas do zodíaco e o templo do grande mestre, por uma questão de hierarquização e estrutura daquela pequena sociedade. Mas, voltamos a Camus e a jovem mulher:

"Desculpe senhor. É hábito das servas prepararem ao menos o almoço dos recém ordenados" - retrucou ainda ajoelhada não o encarando.

"Hum... bom, obrigado. Mas eu prefiro preparar minha própria comida, então não quero vocês entrando aqui e mexendo a minha despensa" - disse se aproximando da jovem e se prostrando diante dela, olhando de cima para baixo - "Olhe para mim".

A moça obedeceu e encarou com receio o cavaleiro. Ficou chocada com a beleza de seus olhos amendoados e de seus longos cabelos ruivos, apesar de surpresa com a expressão carrancuda de seu semblante.

"Levante-se".

Ela obedeceu ainda sem entender: será que ele já queria começar logo o serviço que a trouxera ali?

"Qual o seu nome?".

"Dália".

"Poderia, por favor, pedir as outras servas para me deixarem cozinhar minhas refeições? Gosto de fazer minha própria comida".

"Como quiser".

"Outra coisa, já que vi que vão circular pela casa para cumprir suas obrigações, sejam discretas o suficiente para que fiquem longe de minha vistas, por favor,".

"Sim, senhor" - disse com um sorriso sedutor - "Agora, se estiver querendo comer algo, posso te oferecer uma taça de vinho?".

"Não. Obrigado, eu mesmo posso fazer isso" - disse desviando-se da jovem e indo até a mesa preparada para ele.

Camus começou a comer enquanto tentava ignorar aquela mulher com olhar de pantera sobre si. Era muito bonita e por mais cortes que quisesse ser não podia negar suas belas formas por baixo do esvoaçante vestido.

"Pode ir embora agora".

"Não poderia ficar aqui vendo o senhor comer?".

"Quer me fazer companhia? Pegue uma cadeira... só não prometo uma conversa acalorada".

A moça vendo que para ficar ali deveria fazer companhia a mesa, sentou-se e serviu-se por conta de queijo e pão.

"Lembrei, poderia me providenciar alguns livros? Já trouxe alguns, mas gostaria de recomeçar a montar minha biblioteca".

"Claro" - disse sorrindo - "Farei como quiser" - disse sedutoramente.

Camus não estava acostumado a ser paparicado e cuidado, não gostava de falar muito e, como conseqüência, não queria manter aquela situação por muito mais tempo. Parecia que ela esperava algo dele e essa "responsabilidade" deixava o ambiente extremamente carregado.

Quando o rapaz terminou de comer e solver uma enorme quantidade de vinho - assim seria mais fácil dormir - virou-se e deparou-se com a moça bem perto de si o encarando firmemente. Não era tolo e sabia o que ela queria.

"Querida, eu sei que pode parecer que como sou um viajante cansado seria propício descarregar meu estresse, mas estou realmente exausto e gostaria de dormir".

"Tudo bem, quer que eu faça uma massagem em você? Para tirar essa tensão?".

Ele sorriu maliciosamente entendendo muito bem onde ela queria chegar. Não gostava de situações muito fáceis, mas como homem não poderia recusar carne fresca e tão bem disposta como aquela. Mas, ah, seus malditos princípios.

"Menina... vá embora, não sabe com o que está se metendo" - disse sério tentando se desvencilhar dos braços hábeis que se enroscaram ao redor de seu pescoço.

"E se eu quiser me arriscar, senhor?"

Para o inferno com o bom senso.

* * *

A cada dia que passava o novo grande mestre se mostrava mais rigoroso, apreensivo e grosseiro. Parecia constantemente incomodado com algo, tão diferente do antigo mestre que era bom, gentil e justo.

Os treinos foram intensificados, as punições de antigas era medievais revividas nos campos de tortura e a arena de lutas parecia como uma área de trabalhos forçados. Homens, mulheres, crianças... Não havia mais paz naquela região.

O apoio e as opiniões sobre o novo mestre estavam bem divididos e em meio a essa inconstância de coisas parecia que o humor do mestre decaia a cada dia. Festas regadas a vinho, mulheres e música tornaram-se um fardo para sua vida vazia e que não conseguia alcançar seus objetivos. Naquela tarde, contudo, tinha uma outra obrigação de ordem diplomática a tratar: receber os cavaleiros de Aquário e Touro que tinham acabado de chegar ao santuário. Começou por Camus, logo após o seu café da manhã.

"Agradeço ao grande mestre a honra por me receber" - reverenciou o ruivo.

"Não por isso, você que me alegra com sua visita, Camus de Aquário" - disse avaliando o semblante do cavaleiro - "Tem sido bem tratado pelas servas? Tudo está a seu gosto?".

"Elas tem sido ótimas, senhor".

"Compreendo. Realmente, elas são boas no que fazem" - disse sorridente por trás da máscara - "Bom, falemos de suas obrigações: deve proteger a sua casa com sua vida, não arranjar brigas com os demais cavaleiros e, logicamente, respeitar e honrar a sua deusa".

"E quando terei a honra de rever Athena?".

"Athena não sai a público há muitos anos, prefere a reclusão de seus aposentos e repassa suas ordens diretamente a mim".

Camus achou estranho constatar que não poderia ver a deusa pela qual dedicara parte de sua juventude em campo de treinamento, mas não ousou questionar a situação.

"Bem, pode passear por todas as partes do santuário, com exceção do salão do mestre e o templo de Athena que só podem receber visitas de sua estirpe mediante a aviso prévio".

"Certamente" - respondia o cavaleiro ajoelhado diante do homem.

"Bem, acho que é tudo. Podemos encerrar por hora".

"Senhor, tem algo que eu gostaria de perguntar e pedir".

"Não se acanhe, Camus. Diga".

"Quero autorização para visitar o meu pai que não vejo desde que fui treinar".

"Ah! Isso. Lamento Camus, mas após a chegada dos filhos ao Santuário, raramente sabemos o paradeiro dos pais".

"Não foi o que me disse Aiolos anos atrás" - desafiou Camus perspicaz.

Percebeu que o grande mestre não ficou muito satisfeito com a menção daquele nome, mas ele não demorou a responder:

"O traidor Aiolos não era mestre do santuário e não poderia nunca falar em nome de assuntos que não diziam a seu respeito.

"Com o perdão da palavra, o senhor também não era o mestre naquela época, de modo que se a política mudou após o seu egresso, não quer dizer que não aja algo ou alguém que evidencie o paradeiro de meu pai... Senhor" - completou com toda a educação que conseguiu.

O Mestre teve um rápido lapso de fúria quando acidentalmente deixou a taça que segurava cair ao chão, a seus pés.

"Receio que seja difícil, Camus".

"Mas, faço da palavra deles as minha, senhor...".

Camus virou-se para ver quem tinha acabado de chegar e se deparou com um homem alto, de cabelos loiros e compridos, olhos azuis e pele da cor dos trigais. Obviamente, apesar dos anos, reconheceria aquela figura como se fosse ontem.

"Você mudou bastante, Camus..." - respondeu sorrindo satisfeito de constatar que o colega de infância tinha conseguido se sagrar cavaleiro de Aquário.

"Já você não mudou muito, Milo" - disse estendendo a mão para o outro cavaleiro que retribuiu e ainda deu alguns tapas fortes em seu ombro.

Eles não sabiam, mas iriam retomar uma forte amizade. Aqui começa a história de dois homens tão diferentes que não poderiam ter problemas mais iguais.

**N/A:** Hã, a fic está ficando em hiatus apesar de que eu já a tenho concluida no computador. Não lembro se eu respondi aos últimos rewiens, provavelmente não, mas eu agradeço a consideração de vocês.

Se você conseguiu ler as quatro primeiras páginas sem desistir da leitura, parabéns. Acho que errei na mão e até o Milo acordar de manhã eu estava compreguiça de corrigir meu próprio texto. Fazer o que, precisava de alguns paragrafos longos para fazer uma panoramica do que aconteceu no Santuário e como ele estava até o regresso de todos.

Até a próxima.

Luna


	7. Aiolia

_Saint Seiya _pertence à Masami Kurumada. Todos os direitos reservados.

Boa leitura!

"Comovente ver dois amigos se reencontrarem"- desdenhou o Grande Mestre de forma irônica - "Milo, por mais bem graduado que seja não está acima de minhas ordens e eu não dei permissão para que qualquer cavaleiro de ouro invada o salão quando eu estiver em reunião".

"Lamento muito a intromissão, senhor dos senhores" - retribuiu respeitosamente com falsa submissão, ajoelhando-se ao lado de Camus - "Mas, os dias foram passando e eu aguardava ansioso uma audiência... por fim, hoje não pude resistir mais e tive que procurá-lo. Coincidentemente, meu assunto não é tão diferente quanto o do cavaleiro de Áquário".

"Ouviu o que eu disse, não tenho meios para descobrir o paradeiro de seus pais, não temos um cadastro ou algo do tipo, se é o que querem saber...".

"Se me permite, senhor..." - pediu Camus - "Poderíamos investigar por conta própria o paradeiro de nossas famílias se recebessemos autorização para sair do Santuário".

"Imagine se eu concedesse esse tipo de favor a cada órfão" - retrucou - "Tem obrigações aqui, então acho melhor esquecer essa idéia. Os dois".

"Senhor..." - pediu Milo - "Minha gratidão será duradoura se me deixar realizar essa missão, isso talvez fosse bastante útil ao senhor um dia... não acha Camus?".

O jovem estrangeiro de pouco mais de 14 anos não poderia compreender em tão pouco tempo os tipos de reviravolta que ocorriam naquele Santuário. Contudo, o ardiloso Milo soube colocar-se de modo a reiterar que o apoio incondicional dos cavaleiros de ouro seria importante diante das turbulências políticas da região.

O Mestre levantou-se a começou a andar ao redor de sua tapeçaria. Não queria deixá-los xeretando por ai em assuntos que estavam melhores guardados do jeito que deveriam, contudo, afastá-los talvez fosse bom para fortalecer os laços com seus interesses.

_"Talvez não seja de todo o ruim"_ - refletiu.

"O que nos diz, senhor?" - ponderou Camus.

"Certo, eu não posso impedir de que procurem seus parentes, façam como quiser, mas não quero que espalhem essa história por ai".

"Agradecemos sua generosidade, Grande Mestre". - bajulou Milo no tom mais teatral que conseguiu.

"Podem ir agora. E tomem cuidado" - alertou.

"Com licença" - despediram-se em uníssono.

Milo e Camus saíram do Salão do Mestre com solenidade e ficaram sem dizer nada até alcançarem a escadaria que levava à mansão de peixes. Então, Milo tomou a iniciativa pelos dois.

"AHÁ" - pulou em seu pescoço e começou a desajeitar seu cabelo - "VOCÊ ESTÁ ÓTIMO! QUANTO TEMPO, CARA. ME CONTA DO TREINAMENTO, DA SUA TÉCNICA, PRA ONDE FOI PARAR, DA MULHERADA, DA COMIDA, ME CONTA DE UMA VEZ...".

Camus assustou-se com o ato, quase indo ao chão ao se desequilibrar. De fato, só mesmo outro cavaleiro de ouro para abalar a sua postura.

"Me... largue-me" - ordenou afastando-se de Milo e arrumando seu cabelo - "Vai me amassar todo".

"VOCÊ ESTÁ DE ARMADURA, ARMADURA NÃO AMASSA".

"E VOCÊ... poderia falar mais baixo, por favor? Está chamando muita atenção".

"E desde quando isso é um problema?" - perguntou zombeteiro feliz por ver que as servas do salão do mestre ficaram espiando os dois descerem as escadas - "Elas me adoram".

"Arrogante" -destilou Camus vendo o cavaleiro mandar beijinhos voadores as mulheres que desataram a rir com sua ousadia, fazendo charminho.

"Xii... o que foi? Ficou bravo só por causa disso?".

"Não gosto das pessoas me tocando".

"Certo, então, responda minhas perguntas".

"Hum, temo que não haja mais nada para conversarmos. Com sua licença".

Milo ficou vendo o cavaleiro descer mais alguns degraus até interceptá-lo.

"O que? Temos uma missão, lembra? Temos que achar nossos pais...".

"Farei isso sozinho, mas obrigado pela ajuda que me deu com o Grande Mestre. Se bem que era assunto de seu interesse também, portanto...".

"Duas cabeças pensam melhor do que uma não é? Poderíamos trabalhar juntos".

"Não sei não".

Milo logo percebeu claramente que aquele menino dócil e chorão de outrora não só se transformou em um homem forte como frio e amargo.

"Você tem razão, eu não mudei muito..." - disse passando perto de Camus e dando um esbarro nele - "Já você não é a pessoa que eu achei que continuaria sendo. O treinamento realmente muda as pessoas...".

Camus realmente tinha mudado. A separação de seu pai forçosamente e o rígido treinamento em um lugar tão frio que quase não recebia sol não poderia permitir que o rapaz se transformasse em uma pessoa alegre e sem cicatrizes. Se afastar das pessoas talvez fosse o suficiente para viver uma vida segura e sem fortes emoções. Contudo...

"A gente se vê" - disse Milo indo embora para a casa de escorpião.

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Camus temeu estar cometendo alguma injustiça, pois Milo era o único com quem conseguiu se relacionar em tão pouco tempo dentro do santuário.

Pelo jeito ia trabalhar sozinho.

* * *

Mais tarde Camus foi procurar Aiolia para conversar sobre Aiolos, quem sabe teria alguma idéia de como ajudá-lo. Entrou no templo de leão e esperou até ser recebido pelo cavaleiro. Não demorou muito para sentir um cosmo poderoso se aproximar e um par de olhos verdes encará-lo de forma penetrante.

"Quem é você? O que faz na Mansão de Leão?".

Camus esboçou um sorriso ao ver que o cavaleiro, apesar de poderoso e, ao contrário de Milo, não ostentava sua armadura dourada, mas sim uma simplória roupa de metal barato e couraça de boi rústica.

"Não está me reconhecendo, Aiolia?".

Aiolia olhou com atenção e logo esboçou um sorriso de canto de boca:

"AH! Você mudou bastante, Camus. Espero que tenha ficado menos chorão... hahaha".

Assim como Milo, Aiolia era caloroso com as pessoas e, para infelicidade do cavaleiro de Aquário, sabia demais.

"Hu-hum. Já ouvi isso hoje. Fico feliz que tenha conseguido se sagrar cavaleiro de leão, onde treinou?".

"Treinei aqui mesmo no Santuário, já se esqueceu?".

"Mesmo depois do falecimento de seu irmão? Não precisou procurar outro mestre?".

Aiolia cerrou seu sorriso e logo Camus percebeu que escolheu a maneira errada de começar sua conversa.

"Sim. Apesar disso sim" - destilou - "Veio bater um papo?" - perguntou desconfiado.

"Mais ou menos".

"De qualquer modo, vamos comer alguma coisa e nos sentar, odeio longos papos a seco".

Eles se dirigiram para o interior da casa que era bem diferente da de Aquário, mais ampla, quente e com mais claridade. Foram a cozinha, serviram-se de bolo de frutas e uma taça de vinho, depois se dirigiram para uma sala onde poderiam conversar em paz com os cálices ainda em mãos.

Para sua sorte, Aiolia gostava de falar sobre si mesmo, então pouco coagia sobre seu passado ou treinamento e quando não teve escolha e Camus teve que falar sobre isso, não se deteve em detalhes.

"Então, tem sido assim desde que o novo Mestre assumiu. Ele não gosta de estrangeiros e repudia qualquer um que vá contra suas ordens. Não estou questionando sua autoridade, mas me pergunto se seria necessário tudo isso".

"Compreendo, também não acho que esse tipo de atitude melhore em alguma coisa sua imagem, mas como dizia Maquiavel : "é melhor ser temido do que amado".

"Você teve bastante tempo para se instruir também. A Sibéria não devia ter muitas livrarias".

"Realmente, mas a minha sorte era que podia encomendar livros duas vezes por ano com um andarilho que comprava produtos de luxo e levava para o interior. Meu Mestre me deixava realizar algumas regalias".

"Sorte sua" - disse um pouco amargamente lembrando-se do seu próprio mestre.

"Aiolia, tenho um favor para pedir".

"Estava pensando quanto tempo mais demoraria em me contar o motivo real de sua visita" - disse cruzando os braços diante do peito e sorrindo - "Se eu puder ajudar".

"Eu quero encontrar meu pai que não vejo há muito tempo, mas o Grande Mestre diz que não pode me ajudar".

"Se ele não pode, não imagino como eu...".

"O caso, Aiolia, é que quando cheguei à Grécia seu irmão nos recebeu então queria saber se ele não comentou nada com você, sei lá, qualquer coisa".

"Ele não comentava sobre suas missões comigo, era muito ético e não misturava as coisas" - respondeu a contragosto.

"Qualquer coisa ajuda, será que ele não teria guardado algum endereço, número, sei lá...".

"O que você acha? Que eu tenho uma caixa cheia das coisas do Aiolos?" - perguntou incomodado - "Lamento, Camus. Mas, depois de tudo o que aconteceu eles queimaram minha casa inteira, não sobrou nada".

Camus sentiu-se incomodado com aquele relato, sentindo que havia transposto a tênue linha da intromissão e da curiosidade.

"Desculpe".

"Bom, agora, se me dar licença eu tenho que ir treinar na arena e ajudar alguns aprendizes" - disse levantando-se da cadeira.

"Foi bom te ver, Aiolia" - disse Camus também se levantando

O cavaleiro de Aquário saiu um pouco cabisbaixo, pensando em uma outra possibilidade para conseguir alguma informação que levasse a seu pai. E o pior é que não tinha tanta familiaridade nem com a Grécia, com as pessoas e certa desenvoltura para ficar se expondo. Talvez, devesse ter aceitado a ajuda do Milo. Era cedo demais para se arrepender, concluiu, daria mais um tempo para que não tivesse que apelar para aquele escorpiano arrogante e sociável demais.


	8. Afrodite

_Saint Seiya _pertence à Masami Kurumada. Todos os direitos reservados.

Boa leitura!

Naquele mesmo dia o Cavaleiro de Aquário lembrou-se de quando chegara à Atenas e com isso das pessoas que o haviam recebido: Aiolos, Afrodite e Máscara da Morte. Considerando que o cavaleiro de Câncer não era nem de longe quem ele queria rever optou pelo cavaleiro de Peixes e voltou a subir para sua casa.

Quando chegou ao templo de peixes percebeu que não era o único que tinha tido essa idéia.

"Camus, que surpresa" - disse Milo estendendo um copo para ele.

"Milo, está se tornando vidente? Bem disse que ele viria" - disse Afrodite encarando o homem de cabelos ruivos. Levantou-se, jogou sua cascata de cabelos loiros para trás e estendeu sua mão para o homem.

Não se lembrava muito bem dele, mas rapidamente entendeu porque seu nome era o mesmo da deusa da beleza.

"Você cresceu bastante! Já está maior que eu".

"Isso é bom. Não queríamos um anão usando a armadura sagrada" - disse Milo rindo da sua cara e olhando com cinismo para o novo visitante.

"Eu lembro até hoje quando chegou aqui. Você se agarrava a calça do seu pai e chorava desesperado".

"Hahaha... eu lembro disso" - disse Milo - "Dite, foi muito engraçado".

"Chega" - ponderou uma única vez com o olhar estreito e, sabe-se porque, um ar gelado passou por eles.

"Brrr... será que o tempo está mudando?" - questionou Afrodite esfregando as mãos nos braços.

"Talvez sim" - replicou Camus com cinismo e Milo achou graça.

"Hum, Milo, e aquela sua mãe hein?" - disse Afrodite - "Ahhh, como ela era linda. Não tanto quanto eu, é claro, mas enfim.É difícil achar alguém como eu mesmo" - disse sorrindo - "Camus, você não quer um refresco?".

"Não. Obrigado. Bem, aproveitando essa conversa sobre o passado e aqueles dias, vou diretamente ao motivo que me trouxe aqui".

"Por mim tudo bem, é particular?".

"Não, Milo pode ouvir também, afinal nosso assunto é o mesmo".

"Han? Han? Eu não escutei bem.." - disse Milo - "É o mesmo é?".

"É sim. E talvez você... pudesse... me ajudar a perguntar certas coisas a Afrodite".

"Oh sim. Poderia"

"Vocês estão estranhos..." - disse Afrodite - "E mal nos encontramos e já quer me pedir favores?" -

"Hum. Me desculpe a franqueza então, mas eu não consigo esconder minhas intenções".

"Camus, não se constranja mais. Deixa que eu falo com ele" - disse Milo pedindo a aprovação do Francês com o olhar - "É um pouco delicado, mas...".

"Fale logo, Milo, está me irritando a demora".

"Camus quer um encontro romântico com você".

"O QUE?" - perguntou Camus exaltado - "SEU... SEU... NÃO É NADA DISSO".

"HAHAHAHAHA. Eu NÃO aguentei" - retrucou rindo a plenos pulmões deixando Afrodite também rindo da situação.

Camus se aproximou de Milo, o levantou pelo colarinho e começou a sacudi-lo.

"SEU IDIOTA, ESTAMOS NO MEIO DE UM MOMENTO SÉRIO".

"HAHAHAHA... EU SEI, EU SEI, MAS EU NÃO RESISTI A PIADA".

"É você é o tipo de pateta que perde o amigo, mas não a piada".

"Nós não somos amigos, lembra?"- desafiou o encarando, pegando os punhos do cavaleiro - "Agora, me solte".

"Ora Camus, não fique irritado. Mesmo que fosse verdade, não seria o primeiro homem a propor um encontro comigo" - confessou jogando seus cabelos para trás - "Até mesmo Milo que...".

"Vamos mudar de assunto" - intercedeu o grego.

"O que?" - perguntou Camus.

"Bem, fizemos uma festa de boas vindas pra ele quando voltou, bebeu um pouco mais e estava se esquecendo que eu era homem acho...".

"É claro, você apareceu com uma túnica e com rosas pelo cabelo todo. Parecia uma mulher sem peitos" - defendia-se.

"E ai, Dite? Ele te agarrou?".

"Claro que não!" - falaram em unísono.

"Hahaha... eu lembrei Milo que era homem e não estava interessado nele" - retrucou.

"Então, acho que quem queria um encontro era você" - disse Camus zombeteiro.

"Não enche. Eu tava bêbado. BÊ-BA-DO".

"Agora, sério, falem logo o que vocês querem".

"Depois dessa zona toda, deixa o que eu falo" - disse Camus - "Afrodite, pelo jeito você tem muito boa memória, então será que você não sabe de uma forma de descobrirmos aonde nossos pais estão?".

"Sei lá. Como é que eu vou saber pra onde seus pais se mudaram? Nem eu sei da minha família há muitos anos. Eu ainda mando carta pro mesmo endereço, mas a resposta nunca vem, afinal não podemos receber cartas. Voltem para suas casas, oras".

"Acontece que meu pai disse que se mudaria para a Grécia assim que eu viesse pra cá".

"E minha mãe também não tinha residência fixa" - falou Milo - "Não tenho como encontrar uma tia minha de muitos anos atrás, fiquei sem nada, telefone, endereço quando fui mandado para a ilha de Minos" - disse - "Acabou meu suco".

Afrodite encheu o copo e continuou falando.

"Hum... eu lembro que perguntei a Aiolos em que hotel a sua mãe iria se hospedar".

"Por quê?" - perguntou Milo rispido - "O que você queria com a minha mãe?".

"Ora, é sua mãe, mas também é mulher não é? Eu queria fazer um agrado, ela estava tão triste quando te deixou".

"Quanta bondade..." - retrucou cinico um Milo enciumado.

"Estranhamente, ela nunca respondeu ao meu agrado".

"É CLARO! ELA NÃO É UMA QUALQUER".

"FIQUE QUIETO, MILO" - disse Camus - "E onde era esse hotel?".

"Não sei, peguei o endereço com Aiolos, fiz um lindo ramalhete de rosas e entreguei para uma serva fazer o resto do serviço. Nem abri o endereço".

Camus e Milo respiraram desanimados.

"Ao menos lembra quem era essa serva?" -perguntou Camus.

"Camus, pelo amor de Zeus, eu não lembro nem o nome da serva que passa na minha casa de manhã pra pegar minha roupa, você acha que alguém lembra?".

"Eu lembro. Minha serva de cortesia é a Dália".

"E a minha é a Teresa. Mas... ACHO que na época era a Vânia".

"Ué, então porque na minha casa elas fazem rodízio?".

"Não faço a mínima" - disse Afrodite revirando os olhos - "Procurem-na. Tenho certeza que ela poderá ajudá-los".

"Certo. Vou fazer isso agora mesmo" - disse Camus se levantando - "Você vem comigo ou não?".

Milo apenas colocou o copo sobre a mesa e se preparou para segui-lo.

"Vamos, quero encontrar minha mãe antes do almoço de domingo. Obrigado, Afrodite".

"De nada. Aproveite e peça a Vânia para vir fazer biscoitos pra mim".

Eles foram para a Casa de Escorpião e logo chamaram a serva para ir vê-los. Ela não demorou a dizer que não ia contar coisas sobre a intimidade de Afrodite, mas depois de muita insistência por parte de Milo - muita mesmo - ela acabou dizendo que não conseguia mais se lembrar de onde tinha mandado entregar as flores, mas conseguia se lembrar do nome do hotel...

"Hotel Athena?" - perguntava Milo folhando uma lista telefônica que mandara Pérola vir entregar - "Estamos na Grécia, sabe quantos lugares devem ter esse nome? Dezenas".

"Não deve ser tanto assim, certo?" - disse Camus com os óculos na ponta do nariz - "E você não sabe nem mexer no índice".

"Então, ache você" - disse jogando para o cavaleiro o grande livro.

Camus fez uma pesquisa rápida e depois de certo tempo anotou 9 endereços e telefones de possíveis locais na região metropolitana de Atenas em que poderiam ter se hospedado.

"Bem, vamos lá" - disse Camus - "Vamos procurar nossos pais".

Quando se ergueu da poltrona determinado a ir começar, finalmente, sua busca, já era mais de meia-noite e Milo estava semi desmaiado de sono no sofá ao lado. Também estava tão cansado que fechou o livro imenso, colocou em um armário e preparou-se pra ir embora.

"Porque acha que vai achar seu pai se achar a minha mãe?".

"Eles ficaram amigos, talvez tenham mantido contato".

"Me sinto naqueles filmes que passam de tarde na TV".

"Você tem TV aqui?".

"Não, mas no vilarejo de Rodório tem uma gambiarra que trás energia elétrica sei lá de onde, enfim, tem um bar com uma televisão linda e de vez em quando eu vou lá dar uma olhada na novidade. O dia que quiser ir, eu te mostro".

"Vai ser legal" - disse com um meio sorriso entre os lábios.

"Boa noite, Camus".- falou fechando os olhos e ouvindo o outro se afastar para ir embora de volta a casa de Aquário.

"Boa noite, Milo".

**N/A:** Esse capítulo ficou estranho, mas até engraçado eu diria. Desculpem-me por não responder os outros rewiens e pela demora, espero que gostem do capítulo.

Abraços.

Luna.


	9. Isso não é um engano

_Saint Seiya _pertence à Masami Kurumada. Todos os direitos reservados.

Boa leitura!

Eles acordaram bem dispostos na manhã seguinte – menos Camus que ficou com dor nas costas –, tomaram café da manhã e seguiram direto para o centro da capital. Milo o imitou e uma hora depois estavam saindo do santuário.

Passaram primeiro em um hotel 5 estrelas e Milo logo concluiu que a mãe nunca poderia pagar um lugar daqueles, continuaram a procurar sem perguntar, indo cada vez mais próximo do porto.

Distribuíram dinheiro, galanteios, favores, tudo para conseguir alguma informação a mais. Nada até a sexta ou sétima tentativa e o sol já estava indo embora de novo. Até que chegaram a mais simples pousada que conseguiram encontrar.

"Minha mãe se hospedaria em um lugar como esse" – disse Milo observando Margaridas no parapeito das janelas dos quartos – "Vamos entrar".

Camus não disse nada, estava de saco cheio dessa situação, mas não demorou a seguir o amigo para dentro do estabelecimento. Lá dentro encontraram uma menina de mais ou menos uns 12 anos, debruçada sobre um livro de reservas.

"Boa tarde, princesa" – disse Milo sorridente – "Preciso falar com o adulto responsável, não poderia ir chamar sua mãe?".

"Eu sou o adulto responsável" – disse encarando-o – "Sou a responsável pela recepção, os senhores querem um quarto?".

"Não" – disse Camus tomando a dianteira da situação – "Estamos procurando uma mulher que se hospedou aqui há muitos anos. Uns cinco anos e queríamos que você pudesse olhar seus registros".

"Não tenho autorização para isso" – falou desconfiada.

"Eu sei que parece estranho, mas estamos procurando a mãe dele" – apontou para Milo – "Precisamos que nos ajude".

"Não posso" – disse – "Perderia o meu emprego e não estou em situação de ficar desempregada".

"E se nós pudéssemos te favorecer?" – perguntou Milo retirando algumas notas do bolso da calça.

"Daí eu estaria perdendo minha dignidade. Estou cansada de turistas abusados que acham que com dinheiro conseguem tudo! Vão embora senão chamo a polícia" – disse a menina saindo de trás do balcão e se prostrando firme diante dos dois.

"Por favor..." – pediu Camus tentando não olhar para ela – "O que podemos fazer por você? Peça qualquer coisa".

"Não quero nada. Por favor, vão embora" – pediu irritada – "Não agüento mais vocês aqui".

"NÃO CUSTA NADA VOCÊ OLHAR UM NOME, INFERNO!"- Berrou Milo – "NÃO SAIO DAQUI SEM VOCÊ VER O NOME".

"ORAS SEUS...".

"Olívia, eu cuido desses senhores" – disse um homem velhinho se aproximando do balcão.

"Vovô, vai lá pra dentro. Está tudo sob controle".

"Não. Não está" – disse o velho de andar arrastado, colocando com dificuldade os óculos sobre o seu nariz fino e torto ao mesmo tempo que pegava o livro – "Que nome procuram?".

Camus e Milo desconfiaram daquele idoso, mas não iam medir forças com a sorte.

"Agathé Ioannou".

"Hum... vamos ver" - balbuciou o idoso virando as páginas - "Achei" - disse com calma - "Agathé se hospedou aqui faz uns 6 bem o nome dela, porque faz esse ritual de se hospedar em minha pousada pelo menos duas vezes por ano ".

Milo sorriu largamente com a informação. Provavelmente, ela fazia isso na esperança de conseguir informações sobre seu paradeiro.

"Sabe onde ela está?" - perguntou o loiro.

"Hum... mantenho um cadastro de meus clientes, vou dar uma olhadinha nos registros".

"VOVÔ! COMO PODE SAIR ENTREGANDO INFORMAÇÕES DE SEUS CLIENTES DESSA MANEIRA?".

"Huhu, Estela, essa é uma situação especial. Seu nome é Milo, não é?".

"Sim. Sou o filho dela".

"Hahaha... ela me contou que você frequentava um colégio militar muito rigoroso e por isso não poderia receber visitas. Deve ter sido bem difícil pra vocês... ohohoh, mas devem ter colocado um hormônio muito especial nessa ração que vocês comiam. Olhe só esses músculos". - o idoso deu um soco no abdomen de Milo que sequer se mexeu, mas apenas sorriu.

"Você nem imagina, vovô".

"Estela, poderia pegar o livro de cadastros?".

Em meio a papel carbono e pilhas de fichário, duas horas depois conseguiram encontrar o endereço de Agathé. Era uma cidade no interior da Grécia e não deveria levar mais do que duas horas de viagem com um transporte convencional, mas para Milo e Camus, sequer 5 minutos seriam necessários.

"Não acredito que conseguimos" - disse Camus olhando o endereço - "Como poderia agradecer?".

"Em espécie" - balbuciou Estela já mandando seu orgulho as favas e parecendo bem irritada por ser contrariada.

"Hum... talvez um de vocês pudesse levar minha neta rabugenta ao baile da primavera. Pobrezinha, não consegue um namorado por que é ranzinza".

"O QUE? SEU VELHO IRRITANTE. EU NÃO QUERO NADA COM ESSES ANORMAIS ANABOLIZADOS" - disse revoltada, corando visivelmente e indo para os fundos do hotel.

"Ohoho...era brincadeirinha, querida. Só uma piada as suas custas, volte aqui".

"Ora, ora, Camus, você devia ser o príncipe encantado dela. Tem o humor igualzinho".

"Se fosse a única forma de compensar o seu avô, eu a acompanharia" - disse sisudo.

"Hum... safado" - disse Milo dando um sorriso e Camus retribuiu com um soco no braço que desequilibrou o outro.

"Chega disso, vamos embora" - retrucou estendendo a mão para pegar o papel, mas o velhinho retirou a mão rapidamente.

"Que tal, 50 Euros?".

Camus irritou-se com aquela situação, além de tudo ainda ia ter que pagar? Estava prestes a começar uma conversa sobre moral e ética, mas Milo não deu tempo pra responder, colocou o dinheiro no balcão, pegou o endereço e saiu arrastando o outro.

"MILO! COMO PODE SIMPLESMENTE PAGAR E...".

"Camus, supere isso. Eu achei a minha mãe" - retribuiu sorrindo e esfregando o endereço na cara do outro - "E me deve 25 Euros".

"Não vou pagar nada, a mãe é sua" - disse cruzando os braços.

"Ahhh, agora quem é que não está honrando seus compromissos hein?".

"Ai, cansei de discutir com você. Vamos logo com isso e deixe ver o endereço".

"Conheço essa região, vamos dar uma corrida até lá. Mas, antes, vamos colocar nossas armaduras".

"Certo. Vamos lá".

Após meia hora estavam na cidade, procurando com "calma" a possível habitação. Como os homens não gostam de pedir informações demorou mais tempo do que o esperado e com direito a parada para um lanchinho. Finalmente chegaram a uma rua bem plana, cheia de casas de pequeno porte. Crianças corriam e brincavam por ali.

"211, 221, 231, 241... 251! Chegamos, Milo".

Era uma residencia bonita, com flores na porta e um singelo jardim na completamente térrea e de cor amarela.

"Vai lá. Finalmente, conseguimos".

"Você não vai entrar comigo?" - perguntou Milo preocupado.

"Eu apareço mais tarde, acho que você tem muitas coisas pra resolver com ela então...está tranquilo?".

"Nem um pouco. Mas, é minha mãe. Vai ficar tudo bem" - sorriu - "Espero que ela não ache que estou me mudando pra cá" - retrucou mostrando a caixa da armadura de ouro que carregava em suas costas.

"Volto em duas horas. Eu esperaria até amanhã, mas eu preciso perguntar pra ela sobre o meu pai o mais rápido possível" - disse sorrindo.

Milo ficou observando Camus se distanciar aos poucos e com um certo receio respirou profundamente, ajeitou os cabelos e parou diante da porta.

"_O que eu vou falar pra ela? Será que não vou matá-la do coração? Será que vai me reconhecer?"._

Preferiu tentar a sorte e matar a saudade de uma vez, não se agüentava de esperança de rever a pessoa mais importante de sua vida e apertou a campainha com insistência por umas três vezes.

A porta se abriu e de lá saiu um homem do seu tamanho, aparentando seus 40 anos, que logo perguntou:

"Pois não?".

"Han. Oi. Acho que houve um engano, aqui é a casa da senhora Agathé?".

"Sim. É a minha esposa".

Milo sentiu um mal estar instantâneo e uma enorme vontade de vomitar. A segunda vontade foi de dar um soco bem no meio da cara daquele abusado. Ficou confuso e silencioso escolhendo o que fazer.

"Desculpe, acho que cometi um engano. Eu quis dizer, Agatéia! Tchau".

"Rapaz espere... tem certeza que...".

Milo não deu tempo para o homem tentar persuadi-lo, retirando-se a passos largos daquele jardim, ganhando a rua e praticamente correndo para longe dali com uma sensação de ódio e náusea percorrendo seu corpo.

Não falou com ninguém no santuário, dirigiu-se para sua casa e expulsou Pérola de sua cama. Necessitava ficar sozinho e com uma garrafa de uísque.


	10. Isso não é um sonho

_Saint Seiya _pertence à Masami Kurumada. Todos os direitos reservados.

Boa leitura!

Camus achou estranho Milo ainda não ter aparecido para mandar notícias. Talvez tivesse se empolgado na conversa com sua mãe e passado a noite lá. Resolveu esperar por mais um dia para dar tempo do colega conseguir digerir os acontecimentos.

"Dália" – chamou encarando a bela moça de cabelos negros que tentava, a todo custo, não ser notada por ele. Afinal, foi o próprio cavaleiro que fizera questão disso.

"Sim? Estou fazendo muito barulho com a vassoura?".

"Não. Apenas me faça um favor, pergunte para outra serva que freqüenta a casa de Milo se ele está em casa".

"Se quiser, eu mesma posso verificar" – disse prestativa limpando as mãos em um avental.

"Faça como quiser" – retribuiu voltando a ler seu livro enquanto a jovem ia executar sua tarefa.

Algum tempo depois ela voltou com a informação de que o cavaleiro voltara para sua casa ontem de noite e que desde então não saiu mais. Essa informação incomodou Camus, pois estava esperando o "amigo" trazer informações e agora se fazia de morto? Isso não estava certo. Foi até a casa de escorpião decidido e determinado a ter alguma informação.

"MILO! MILO" – disse entrando gritando pela casa de escorpião, já atravessando a tapeçaria e passando por um corredor largo – "ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ?".

Milo saiu do quarto carregando uma garrafa de vinho vazia e usando uma cueca samba canção listrada azul e uma regata branca de algodão meio suja com uma coisa amarelada que Camus não teve coragem de perguntar o que era. Além disso, seu cabelo estava todo embaraçado e a barba sem fazer – fato raríssimo.

"Eca! Milo, você está um nojo".

Ele respondeu com um sonoro arroto que ecoou pela mansão de escorpião.

"Zeus, eu sei que eu não precisava passar por isso" – disse Camus revirando os olhos – "Pois bem, vá tomar um banho naquela sua mega banheira enquanto eu chamo uma das servas para encher pra você".

"Não quero" – respondeu simples saindo arrastando-se até o divã de seu salão de hospedes.

"Tudo bem. Agora, pode me dizer, porque você está assim? Não encontrou sua mãe?".

"Não".

"O QUE? AQUELE VELHO DEU O ENDEREÇO ERRADO PRA GENTE?" – retrucou sentando-se em uma poltrona pensando – "Não seria possível, como ele poderia saber daquela história do colégio militar? Seria...".

Camus não conseguiu prosseguir, pois Milo saiu correndo para o banheiro com a mão na boca com uma expressão de quem ia vomitar. A julgar pelos sonoros ruídos que vieram depois foi o que aconteceu, cinco minutos depois saiu do banheiro e foi até a sua cozinha tomar uma mistura de água e salmoura.

"Então, nós erramos o endereço? Não era aquela casa? Aquela rua?".

"Não" – respondeu com a voz fraca e com a mão na cabeça – "Nós acertamos. Aquela é a casa dela".

"Ótimo, então você a encontrou?" – perguntou novamente quando ele se sentou na cadeira da cozinha e o imitou.

Milo não respondeu, Camus exalou todo o ar pelo nariz e tornou a perguntar como se falasse com um moleque retardado.

"Milo, você encontrou a sua mãe Agathé?".

"MILOZINHO, VOCÊ ESTÁ BEM?".

Uma moça loira entrou correndo pela cozinha, deixando uma trouxa de roupas cair no chão e se posicionando ao lado do cavaleiro de escorpião.

"Oh, pobrezinho. Parece tão caído". – disse colocando a cabeça pendente dele contra seu colo – devo dizer seus peitos imensos – e apalpando sua testa – "Tomou outro porre não foi? Não se preocupe, eu vou pegar uma bolsa de água fria pra você".

"Obrigado... hum...".

"Pérola. Meu nome é Pérola".

"Isso" – retrucou dando um beijo nas costas das mãos da serva que a deixou ruborizada.

"Mocinha, sei que suas intenções foram boas, mas não entre assim no recinto mais" – disse Camus fuzilando-a com o olhar – "Volte daqui a meia hora".

"Sim, senhor" – e saiu apressada.

"Puf. Se eu fosse ela, arrancava a minha mão depois do tanto de porcaria que você vomitou" – disse Camus debochado – "Vamos. CONTE LOGO O QUE ACONTECEU".

"NÃO ACONTECEU NADA" – urrou Milo erguendo-se como um urso raivoso – "EU NÃO A VI. QUEM ATENDEU FOI O NOVO MARIDO DELA" – e saiu andando de novo para sua sala.

Camus, confuso, foi atrás.

"Marido? Ela se casou?".

"Sim" – respondeu desgostoso – "Casou. Casou de novo. Casou para ter outros filhos e recomeçar uma vida nova. Pois, seja muito feliz".

"Você não está com ciúmes, está?".

"EU NÃO ESTOU COM CIÚMES. ESTOU ODIANDO. AMALDIÇOANDO AQUELE MALDITO SEDUTOR QUE SE APROVEITOU DE UMA VIÚVA SOLITÁRIA".

E, pela primeira vez, Camus riu gostosamente da cara do outro, mostrando uma fileira de dentes perfeitos e perolados que sempre estiveram escondidos atrás dos lábios finos e sempre crispados. Milo acharia um milagre da natureza se a piada não fosse ELE.

"Milo, isso é ridículo. Você não pode deixar de ir visitar a sua mãe, porque ela tentou recomeçar a vida".

"Ela não tinha esse direito. Eu não o aprovei".

"Moleque, você não aprova nada. Ela é adulta e resolve as coisas".

"Acontece que eu prometi pro meu pai protegê-la então... então...".

"Então, o negligente é você. Já que resolveu proteger outra mulher e largar a sua mãe".

"Cale a boca. Você NEM TEM MÃE".

Camus emudeceu instantaneamente. Nunca mais vira a mãe desde os quatro anos de idade, mas achou que tinha superado esse detalhe.

"E não vou achar o meu pai se você continuar com essa birra idiota".

"Se depender de mim que assim seja. Ficamos órfãos, eu e você".

"Não mesmo".

"Quer apostar? Ai..." – desafiou Milo colocando a mão sobre a cabeça – "EU NÃO VOLTO MAIS NAQUELA CIDADE".

"Tudo bem" – disse Camus calmo – "Como você quiser" – e se preparou para ir embora sem nem olhar para trás.

Milo desconfiou da facilidade com que ele disse aquilo e perguntou:

"O QUE?".

"Eu mesmo vou perguntar pra sua mãe se ela tem notícias do meu pai, com licença".

"NÃO VOU PERMITIR" – disse Milo irritado – "SEU TRAIDOR EGOISTA".

"EU SOU EGOÍSTA? OLHE SÓ PRA VOCÊ, SE MORDENDO TODO COM CIUMINHO DA MAMÃE! VOCÊ É QUE O EGOÍSTA DESSA HISTÓRIA! QUER TODO MUNDO PERTO DE VOCÊ, SEM VIDA PRÓPRIA. RACIOCINE QUANTO AQUELA MULHER NÃO SOFREU POR SUA CAUSA".

"CALA A BOCA! AGORA!".

"Eu vou sim, porque NUNCA mais quero olhar nessa sua cara idiota" – sibilou indo embora. Milo lançou um golpe que raspou em sua orelha e acertou a pilastra ao lado fazendo um buraco que a atravessou.

"Chame alguém pra rebocar isso" – disse Camus indo sem olhar para trás.

Estava indo se encontrar com Agathé sem ter muita certeza se tinha o direito disso. Talvez devesse respeitar mais a mágoa de Milo apesar da discussão que teve com ele na manhã passada. Se esperasse o escorpiano se acalmar talvez ele reconsiderasse e poderiam voltar aquela pacata cidade juntos.

Contudo, depois daquela briga, sabia que o orgulhoso cavaleiro não voltaria atrás em sua palavra. Para variar romperam a amizade totalmente e agora ele teria que dizer a uma jovem mãe que seu filho barbado se recusava a vê-la por ciúme idiota.

Quando faltava pouco mais de duas ruas para chegar viu um homem há uns 200 metros de distância tentando tirar o pneu de seu carro de dentro de um buraco de asfalto. Ele procurava pedras na estrada ou pedaços de madeira para fazer uma alavanca, sem sucesso.

"Precisa de ajuda?" – perguntou polidamente.

"Han? Ah, obrigado" – respondeu o homem ainda de costas vislumbrando rapidamente o jovem rapaz – "Mas, acho que não pode me ajudar, meu jovem" – respondeu arfando e enxugando a testa com um lenço – "Ia precisar de uns três de você para tirar esse carro daqui".

"Porque não me deixa tentar?".

"Não adianta".

"Pois aposto que consigo sozinho".

"Oh. Jovem pretensioso" – riu bondosamente – "Ai, certo? O que custa tentar? Ia dar mais trabalho ir até a minha casa e ligar pro seguro".

Camus se posicionou para segurar o carro pelo pára-choque e erguê-lo.

"Certo, dê ré devagar".

Com uma arrancada brusca o carro saiu da cratera e ganhou novamente o asfalto deixando o homem abismado, ao ponto dele sair do carro novamente e dar outra olhada na lataria de seu carro.

"NOSSA! VOCÊ É FORTE!".

"Obrigado" – disse olhando pro chão fitando as pernas do homem, percebendo pela primeira vez que mancava um pouco. Ergueu o rosto e levou um susto muito grande, sentindo um nó na garganta.

"Não tenho nem palavras para agradecer" – disse o homem – "Hei? Que foi, rapaz? Você se machucou?".

Por um instante o homem parou também atônito encarando firmemente o rapaz: seu rosto com queixo fino, olhos amendoados e pele branca – agora com bem menos sardas- cabelos ruivos e longos demais e aquelas sobrancelhas que apenas o seu filho tinha.

Ele deixou a boca tremer e os olhos transbordarem, não acreditando que pudesse ser possível que aquele lindo rapaz, forte e vistoso pudesse ser o seu antigo e pequenino Camus.

"Camus?" – balbuciou.

O homem não respondeu, sentindo uma contradição imensa de sentimentos. Queria se atirar e dar um abraço apertado no pai como fazia antigamente, quando criança, antes de ganhar a vergonha. Com os anos e seu treinamento nunca mais se considerou apto para abraçar uma pessoa querida e dizer o quanto gostava dela. Apenas encarava o pai, com a postura rija e os braços colados ao corpo, sentindo um alivio e uma vergonha por permitir-se chorar sem escândalos.

Louis – que era do mesmo tamanho do outro – encarou com um sorriso trêmulo o filho homem que a vida tinha trazido de volta. E como dois homens fortes se abraçaram com socos nas costas e no peito, encharcando o rosto de lágrimas e deixando os narizes vermelhos.

"Sou o Cavaleiro de Aquário, pai".

"Camus, depois que você se foi, é que eu descobri que eu preferia ter visto você crescer a semear os meus sonhos frustrados. Me perdoe".

"Pai" – disse ainda trêmulo – "Pai. É bom ver que está vivo e bem".

"Como você cresceu! Está um homem forte e bonito".

"Puxei o meu pai".

"Hahaha, que é isso. Você é todo a sua mãe" – sorriu – "Talvez mais barbado e musculoso".

Ficaram naquele abraço meio desajeitado, quando de repente bateu uma insegurança por parte dos dois. Como se o assunto tivesse muito superficial.

"Como foi o treinamento? Onde foi parar?".

"Sibéria".

"Huf. Ainda bem que coloquei muitos pulôveres na sua mochila. Ainda sou economista, mas tenho certeza que suas histórias são mais interessantes que as minhas e... ah, vamos sair daqui, vamos lá pra casa. Que horas são? Umas 14horas? Ah, eu tinha que ir ao banco e voltar ao trabalho, mas... esqueça isso!".

"E o seu trabalho?".

"Ah! Ligo dizendo que estou gripado. MEU FILHO ESTÁ AQUI!".

Os dois homens entraram no carro e seguiram para a mesma casa amarela que morava Agathé. Como um raio a verdade caiu sobre a cabeça de Camus e por mais absurdo que parecesse, preferiu esperar para entrar na casa e conversar com calma com o pai a respeito disso.

"Você quer comer ou beber alguma coisa?".

"Não" – disse simples – "Não tem mais ninguém na casa?".

"Nesse momento não" – disse o homem simples – "Eu também queria te contar uma coisa".

"Não precisa. Você e Agathé, a mãe de Milo, se casaram. Não é mesmo?".

_N/A: Obrigada pelo apoio daqueles que continuam acompanhando a história de Camus e Milo. Contando os dias para o Natal._

_Até a próxima._

_Luna. _


	11. A serva

_Saint Seiya _pertence à Masami Kurumada. Todos os direitos reservados.

Boa leitura!

Acho que Camus tomou umas cinco xícaras de café sem perceber enquanto conversava com seu pai e tentava se acalmar. Certo, talvez devesse ter tomado chá, como se sua ansiedade já não fosse grande o bastante. Mas, agora tudo daria certo.

"E foi isso o meu treinamento. Estive na Sibéria e aprendi milhares de coisas".

"Você deve ter sofrido muito".

"Não. No final acho que foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida. Não poderia me tornar um homem completo embaixo das suas asas".

"Você se tornou mais que um homem".

"Como quiser" – falou – "Pare de colocar café, pai".

"É que hoje era minha vez de ir fazer as compras da semana, mas como não deu tempo só temos café... desculpe, filho".

"Pai, você ainda não me contou da Senhora Agathé".

O home desviou o olhar respirando fundo e passando as mãos por seus cabelos curtos e negros – espetados como os de Camus – agora com alguns fios brancos, respirou fundo e respondeu:

"Quando vocês foram levados de perto de nós, Agathé passou muito mal. Estávamos na mesma pousada e todos os dias que ficamos lá eu batia na porta do quarto dela pra saber se estava bem, pois fiquei preocupado que ela fizesse alguma loucura" – ele tomou um gole de café.

"E?".

"Então, quando chegou à hora de tomar novos rumos, continuamos a manter o contato caso um ou outro tivesse alguma notícia. Falamos-nos por cartas e telefone durante meses, e um ano e meio depois da partida de vocês voltamos a nos encontrar em Atenas".

"E depois?".

"Calma, Camus. Eu vou contar" – disse um pouco envergonhado – "Ahh... o que dizer? Eu me apaixonei por ela. Era tão inteligente, bonita e entendia o que eu estava passando. Não podia desabafar com qualquer um sobre a falta que sentia de você, as pessoas achavam que eu estava exagerando, mas ela sabia que a angustia sobre o seu treinamento era... era doentio".

"Certo, o senhor não precisa me explicar mais nada".

"Eu comecei a convidá-la para sair, íamos a shows, até que ela percebeu o que eu queria... hahaha. Ela foi tão difícil, me deixou em banho Maria bem uns seis meses, mas eu esperei. Até que chegou a vez do nosso próximo encontro e daí a gente se entendeu".

"Vocês se casaram?".

"Não. Não tínhamos cabeça para isso com vocês longe" – confessou – "Tínhamos esperança de oficializar tudo quando vocês voltassem do treinamento. Inclusive, Milo voltou do treinamento também não é?".

"Sim. Sagrou-se Cavaleiro de Escorpião".

"SÉRIO? ESCORPIÃO? AH! AGATHÉ FICARÁ TÃO FELIZ. Sabia que ela também é escorpiana".

"Sinto muito, pai" – disse Camus com uma pitada de pena, pois se já era difícil aturar o gênio do filho imagine o da mãe.

"Hahaha... não lamente. Os escorpiões têm suas vantagens".

Camus não quis entender porque ele corou e sorriu enviesado quando disse aquilo. Enfim, tem coisas que os filhos NÃO precisam saber mesmo.

"Mas, porque ele não veio com você?".

"Ele veio aqui antes de mim, pois tínhamos conseguido apenas o endereço da Agathé. Mas, enfim, ele descobriu que a mãe dele estava se envolvendo com outro homem e ficou enciumado".

"Sério? Mas, como... não me diga que era aquele rapaz loiro que veio aqui um dia desses?".

"O próprio".

"Uau. Vocês se tornaram do tamanho de armários, tem certeza que não tomaram drogas para crescer?".

"Não, pai" – disse entediado.

"Filho, não me leve a mal. Mas, desde que entrou em casa parece que está tão frio aqui!".

"Ah, me desculpe. Talvez um efeito colateral do meu cosmos".

"Cosmos?".

Camus tentou explicar, mas o pai ainda estava demasiado feliz pela sua visita para conseguir compreender tudo o que dissera completamente.

"É uma pena que Milo não me aprove" – confessou o pai desgostoso com a notícia – "Sabe, não é para mesmo, o verdadeiro pai dele era um guerreiro e chefe de uma aldeia inteira. Natural que ele quisesse que a mãe dele tivesse mais proteção que um homem coxo".

"Não diga besteiras, pai. Você é um homem bom, integro e inteligente. Tenho certeza que se Agathé se envolveu com você é porque forneceu toda a proteção e segurança de que ela precisava. Milo age assim, pois é um idiota".

Eles ouviram um barulho no portão do lado de fora e não demorou a Louis se pronunciar.

"Agathé chegou. Camus, por favor, vá até a cozinha e me espere lá. Preciso conversar com ela antes, senão é possível que acabe desmaiando na sua frente".

"Sim, ficarei na cozinha".

Saiu a passos rápidos quando o trinco da porta já estava virando. A mulher de pouco mais de 35 anos despontou na porta com seus curtos cabelos loiro sueco e olhos azuis claros com o céu em dia sem nuvens.

"Lou, me ajude com as compras, vou acabar derrubando... owww".

Não foi preciso pedir duas vezes e o homem já retirava as sacolas de papel das mãos da mulher e as colocava sobre uma mesinha de centro de vidro.

"Amor, você está bem? Parece vermelha!".

"Haha, foi a corrida até aqui. As crianças estavam impossíveis hoje, precisava ver. Não achei que estivesse em casa tão cedo".

Camus ficou espreitando a mulher enlaçar o pescoço de seu pai e depositar um terno beijo em seus lábios. Pelo jeito ainda conservavam o clima de casal em época de lua de mel.

"Está mais feliz hoje" – ele respondeu sorrindo tocando seu rosto delicadamente com a palma da mão.

"Hum... é que eu comprei uma camisola nova e queria muito que você visse. AGORA!" – segurou o homem pelas mãos e já ia em direção aos quartos.

Camus entendeu o que o pai queria dizer com "os escorpiões não são de todo o mal". Será que libido era genético? Procuraria isso em algum livro quando voltasse ao santuário.

"Querida, pare. Preciso conversar com você".

"Ahhh, não. Depois eu guardo as compras...".

Então, pela primeira vez, a dona da casa percebeu que haviam duas xícaras sobre a mesa de vidro.

"Temos visitas?" – ela sibilou em voz baixa – "Espero que não tenham me ouvido. Hihihi".

"Sim. Era isso que eu queria te dizer... Temos uma visita muito especial, mas está nos esperando na cozinha".

"Lou, na nossa cozinha? Deixei a louça do café para arrumar. Por que não está aqui?".

"Preciso conversar com você antes disso".

"Então, fala logo, homem".

"Camus está aqui" – disse com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

A mulher piscou algumas vezes e sorriu abraçando o marido, sabendo o quanto ele devia estar feliz e eles choraram um nos braços do outro.

"O que? Querido, sua tormenta terminou hoje? Camus... AH!".

"Agathé, espere".

Ela saiu impetuosa rumo à cozinha, encontrando de costas para a pia aquele lindo rapaz ruivo que apenas acenou um pouco constrangido.

"Han... boa tarde. Aliás, boa noite já".

"Camus, Camus... que homem belo você se tornou. Lembra-se de mim?".

E como se esqueceria? Estava quase tão bonita quanto naquela época, o tempo ainda era generoso com ela, apenas leves rugas começavam a despontar perto dos olhos, mas continuava como se lembrava dela.

Satisfeita e compactuando da alegria do companheiro, aproximou-se do rapaz e deu um abraço na altura do peito. Camus tentou retribuir aquele ato de carinho e as lágrimas quentes, pois nunca pensou que ela pudesse ficar tão feliz por vê-lo. Quando ela começou a soluçar afastou-se com o rosto completamente inchado e vermelho.

"Milo está vivo. É o cavaleiro de escorpião" – respondeu aliviando o coração de mãe penalizado diante de si.

Ela sorriu e respirou soltando todo o ar dos pulmões.

"OBRIGADA".

Louis acenou com a cabeça e da porta observava alegre as emoções da mulher que ele confirmava mais uma vez que realmente sentia o mesmo que ele e recebia seu filho em casa como se recebesse ao seu próprio primogênito. Contudo, faltava uma pessoa para completar aquela alegria.

"Onde está Milo?".

"Ele... não pode vir".

"O que?".

"A. Vamos para a sala? Essa conversa vai demorar um pouco" – disse Louis conduzindo todos de volta ao recinto.

De novo, Camus explicou o que ocorrera com ele e com Milo. Contou sobre a sagração das armaduras e, por fim, sobre os sentimentos do cavaleiro de escorpião que estava amargurado em sua casa, sem saber como falar com sua mãe por isso.

Agathé ficou em silêncio até que de repente bradou:

"Esse menino! AH! QUEM ELE PENSA QUE É? VOU DAR UMAS BELAS CHINELADAS NELE POR ISSO! COMO PODE SER TÃO CRUEL COM SUA POBRE MÃE QUE PASSOU ESSES SEIS ANOS CHORANDO E REZANDO POR SUA VIDA? COMO?" – caiu chorando no sofá sendo aparada pelo companheiro – "EU O MIMEI DEMAIS, LOU".

"_Isso eu devo concordar_" – pensou Camus.

"Bom, não tem problemas, Camus vai trazê-lo aqui e tudo ficará explicado. Eu posso até ir para outro lugar se isso for ajudar a conversarem mais a vontade".

"Pai, acho que para trazer o Milo aqui vou ter que começar uma guerra de mil dias".

"O que?" – Agathé se recompôs – "NÃO. Eu não vou esperar nem mais um minuto para ver esse filho ingrato. Camus, me leve ao santuário com você".

"NÃO!" – disseram os dois homens ao mesmo tempo.

"A. é muito perigoso" – argumentou Louis.

"Estou pouco me importando. Quero ver meu filho, hoje, agora".

"Não vou permitir!" – disse o marido – "Camus pode muito bem ser seu porta voz".

"É muito fácil pra você falar, não é? Já viu seu filho mesmo! E eu? Como é que eu fico? Quero ver o meu menino agora!" – retrucou recomeçando a chorar.

Ah. E se tem uma coisa que Camus de Aquário não agüenta é ver uma mulher chorar.

"Pai, espere. Talvez aja uma maneira de levá-la ao santuário sob minha proteção".

Naquela mesma noite, próximo das 21h, Camus voltou ao santuário acompanhado por uma serva de cabelos loiros que ninguém nunca tinha visto transitar pelas doze casas. Carregava uma cesta de frutas e seguia de cabeça baixa por todo o trajeto, logo atrás do cavaleiro de Aquário. Estavam quase saindo do salão da 4ª casa do zodíaco quando uma voz rouca e masculina o chamou:

"Boa noite, Camus de Aquário".

Camus encarou com frieza Máscara da Morte de Câncer.

"Noite" – retribuiu sem se abater.

"Passeando tão tarde da noite... que estranho. Não é disso".

"O que eu faço e deixo de fazer não é da sua conta".

"Enquanto estiver embaixo do meu teto é sim" – retribuiu com ironia.

"Deixe-me passar. Afinal, o que você quer?" – perguntou começando a ficar nervoso.

"Nada. Apenas fiquei curioso" – disse diante dele, sorrindo, como um lobo prestes a atacar – "É que nunca vi essa serva por aqui".

Ele se colocou diante da mulher que estremeceu com a proximidade daquele cavaleiro hostil, mas manteve-se parada.

"Eu a chamei para ir a minha casa costurar umas peças de roupas para mim".

"Ah é? Tem certeza que não é para fazer outras coisas não?".

"Não sou você, Máscara da Morte" – disse voltando-se e agarrando a mulher pelo braço – "VAMOS".

"E o engraçado é que ela não é tão jovem mais, mas a tia ainda dá um caldo".

"Tia é a sua..." – ia começar a responder, mas Camus colocou a mão sobre sua boca antes que ela arrumasse confusão e seguiram para fora da casa.

"Depois que terminar venha fazer uns serviços para mim, querida. SEI QUE VOU FAZER VOCÊ DELIRAR! HAHAHAHA". – retribuiu Máscara da Morte vendo os dois se afastar na sombra.

Quando estavam na metade das escadarias para a quinta casa, Camus virou-se furioso e disse:

"O que eu disse sobre falar ou olhar para alguém?".

"Eu não agüentei. Não tenho sangue de barata!" – retrucou irritada – "Falta muito ainda?".

"Não. Mas, a partir de agora, silêncio absoluto!".

"Sim!" – confirmou.

Camus mais uma vez confirmou de quem Milo herdou aquele gênio difícil e impetuoso dele.

"Hum... só por curiosidade. O signo do pai de Milo era...".

"Escorpião".

E TUDO ficou claro de repente.

Depois de passarem com calma pela casa de Aiolia e quase correrem pela de Virgem – Camus torcia para que o homem mais próximo de Deus não pressentisse nada de errado -, atravessaram Libra recuperando as forças e, finalmente, chegaram à casa de Escorpião.

"É aqui" – disse Camus – "Mas, a partir daqui você segue sozinha. Estarei aguardando em minha casa há uns três lances de escadas daqui. Boa sorte".

"Obrigada, Camus" – retribuiu dando um belo sorriso – "Agora me entenderei com meu filho".

E a solitária mulher foi atravessando a tapeçaria atrás de seu mais precioso tesouro.

_N/A: Faltam 3h30 para o Ano NOVO! Espero que estejam bem. Obrigada pelos elogios e comentários, desculpe por não responder individualmente, mas leio todos com muito carinho. Acho que esse foi o capítulo mais non-sense até agora, mas adorei._

_Espero que se divirtam. Bom 2011 e até o próximo post._

_Luna._


	12. A mãe

_Saint Seiya _pertence à Masami Kurumada. Todos os direitos reservados.

Boa leitura!

Agathé saiu andando pela enorme mansão, mas não se atreveu a chamar pelo nome do filho. Até que chegou a uma sala muito bem decorada com divãs e tapetes e não se surpreendeu a encontrá-lo deitado em um deles, vestindo uma camiseta e dormindo todo esparramado como sempre.

Seus olhos marejaram e ela se aproximou devagar para não acordá-lo. Pensou nas maneiras possíveis para discutir com ele, mas quando chegou ali e encontrou o mesmo rostinho de menino, dormindo serenamente, não pode fazer nada.

Sentou-se sobre as próprias pernas e sorriu tocando seu rosto, vendo que ele virava para ela involuntariamente. Ela não conseguiu mais conter as lágrimas quentes e desesperadas, acompanhada de soluços.

Milo achava que estava sonhando, pode sentir um cheiro de sabonete tão familiar, era o mesmo que sua mãe usava quando era pequeno, quando lavava roupa no rio.

"Mãe".

Agathé que estava olhando para o próprio colo e de repente, ergueu a cabeça e viu os olhos azuis da cor do mar a encarando. Milo lacrimejava pelo canto dos olhos que escorriam em direção as suas têmporas.

Ela sorriu e ele também que se levantou de um pulo e abraçou a mãe quase a deixando cair.

"Mãe... mãe... eu senti tanto a sua falta" – disse chorando como nunca fizera.

"Filho..." – ela repetia afagando seus cabelos apoiando a cabeça sobre o ombro dele – "Eu te amo".

Milo afastou-se um pouco para ver seu rosto e constatar os pés de galinha e os fios brancos que já apareciam junto com os lindos cabelos loiros. Era a idade chegando e o coração apertou só de imaginar em perdê-la de novo, dessa vez perder para o tempo.

"Você é todo o seu pai. É impressionante" – disse sorrindo – "Ah! Mentira! Ainda é mais bonito e mais forte!".

"Queria ser um terço do homem que ele foi". – sorriu – "É, mas fiquei bonito mesmo".

"HAHAHA! Metido!" – disse segurando seu nariz.

Milo pegou as mãos da mãe, deu um beijo nas costas de cada uma e depois a abraçou de novo.

"Hungh. Não abrace sua mãe tão forte, vai me esmagar".

"Desculpe!" – disse sorrindo – "Mãe, posso colocar a cabeça no seu colo?".

"Sim, filhote. Pode".

A mulher sentou-se, apoiou as costas no divã e esticou as pernas sobre o tapete. Milo colocou a cabeça em seu colo espalhando os cabelos loiros pelo chão, sorrindo no único lugar do mundo, do universo, DO COSMOS em que se sentia completamente seguro. Por mais que aquilo não fosse verdade.

"Continua manhoso".

"Foi você que mimou. Estou tão feliz! Mãe, mas como a senhora entrou aqui?".

"Camus".

"Aquele intrometido" – disse com um sorriso sentindo a mãe acariciar com toda a calma e paciência do mundo os seus cabelos – "Mas, ele é um bom amigo apesar de tudo".

"Sim, Milo. Você teve muita sorte de ter um amigo como ele".

"Ah. E ele também né?".

"Sim. Mas, você Milo, tem um gênio tão difícil, só um rapaz tão sóbrio quanto ele para agüentar esse excesso de carência sua".

"Eu não sou carente!".

"É sim! Muito!" – ela diminuiu o sorriso – "Ele me disse que você não queria ver sua pobre mãe".

"Lá vem a chantagem emocional. Hum".

"Não faço chantagem nenhuma".

"Faz sim" – sorriu vitorioso abrindo os olhos.

"Ai ai... Milo, mamãe tem que conversar com você sobre uma coisa".

Ele se levantou de súbito, amarrou a cara, cruzou os braços e as pernas e virou de lado:

"Não quero ouvir nada. A senhora não quer comer alguma coisa?".

"Milo, eu sofri muito durante todo esse tempo em que você esteve fora".

"Vou buscar alguma coisa pra senhora...".

"... e eu achei uma pessoa que me reconfortou!".

"NÃO QUERO OUVIR NADA! NADA! NADA E NADA!" – saiu para a cozinha em disparada.

"MILO NÃO DEIXE SUA MÃE FALANDO SOZINHA!".

"EU NÃO ESTOU FAZENDO NADA! VOU PEGAR CAFÉ PRA SENHORA!" – retrucou alterado mexendo no bule e procurando uma xícara.

"Milo, não é justo o que está fazendo comigo".

"Não quero ouvir de como você tentou casar, recomeçar a sua vida e ESQUECER O MEU PAI! O MELHOR HOMEM DA HISTÓRIA QUE VOCÊ PODERIA TER ENCONTRADO! AH! E CLARO... COMO GOSTARIA DE TER OUTROS FILHOS!".

"Milo" – ela falou calma – "Eu não estava tentando esquecer seu pai ou você, caso contrário porque eu... EU FICARIA NA GRÉCIA DE NOVO?".

Com as mãos um pouco trêmulas agora de certa raiva, ele ia colocar a xícara na mesa.

"SEU CAFÉ!".

Colocou a xícara com um pouco mais de força do que gostaria e ela se partiu em pedaços.

"Está com tanta raiva assim? Não pode ao menos me escutar? Não deixe que seu ciúmes bloqueie a razão".

Culpado pela selvageria que demonstrava, ele sentou-se no sofá e ficou ouvindo-a falar:

"Eu amei muito seu pai, ele foi maravilhoso. Bom pai, bom marido e se não tivesse morrido eu nunca o teria deixado. Mas, Milo, seu pai está morto!".

"Não poderia respeitar mais a imagem dele?" – ele retribuiu de súbito – "Sei lá, se dar mais ao respeito".

"Milo, CALE A BOCA!" – ela retrucou enraivecida tremendo pela fúria da injustiça – "COM QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FALANDO?".

"COM UMA MULHER QUE LARGOU O PRÓPRIO FILHO A PRÓPRIA SORTE POR 5 ANOS PARA CASAR COM UM QUALQUER POR AI!".

Ela não se conteve mais e deu um tapa na cara dele que não fez sequer que ele virasse o pescoço, mas destroçou seu ego por dentro.

"Eu NÃO LARGUEI VOCÊ! EU NÃO QUERIA QUE VIESSE! MAS ESSE ERA O SEU DESTINO E ERA TUDO O QUE MAIS QUERIA NA VIDA!" – ela disse em prantos, soluçando e se apoiando em uma pilastra sentindo o mundo girar – "Por favor, não faça isso comigo. Não é justo!".

"Mãe, se você não tivesse feito isso estaria tudo bem agora...".

"Louis...".

"Não fale o nome dele!".

"LOUIS!" – ela repetiu virando-se – "Ele sim me ajudou todas as noites que não conseguia dormir de preocupação por sua causa, porque ele também estava sem sono. Estava com medo pelo filho dele também!".

"Ah! Por quê? O que um filhinho de papai por ai pode ter de problemas?" – perguntou debochado.

"Ele é o pai do CAMUS!" – ela falou – "Entendeu agora COMO eu o conheci? Eu não sai por procurando homens, eu nunca tive a intenção de me casar de novo mesmo sendo tão jovem. Mas, ele foi o único com quem eu pude contar na hora mais infeliz da minha vida... ele também entendia, Milo".

Ela se aproximou de Milo vendo que, de repente, ele parecia atônito e desarmado com aquela declaração.

"Eu estava sozinha. Por favor, Milo. Não tenha aquela mesma mentalidade arcaica daquelas pessoas que nos expulsaram de casa. Não é justo que eu me vista de preto e guarde luto pro seu pai pra sempre, porque eu já estava fazendo da minha vida um inferno pela sua escolha...".

Ele continuou em silêncio apenas a observando.

"Você é e sempre será o homem mais importante de minha vida. É meu filho e não tem homem nesse mundo, marido ou qualquer outra pessoa que tenha um amor comparado ao que eu dedico a você, meu bem".

"Mãe".

"Poxa, desculpa então. Eu não sou perfeita, mas pare de me magoar, filho!".

Ele não respondeu nada, também magoado e rancoroso. Não ia dar o braço a torcer.

"Ah! Me dê um tempo pra pensar, saco!" – disse evitando olhar pra ela.

Em um breve instante sentiu que o chão faltou, que o mundo rodou e tudo ficou escuro. Agathé estava prestes a desmaiar, mas foi aparada por Milo que percebeu o seu movimento em falso.

"O que você tem?".

"Labirintite! Eu to bem, eu to bem".

Mas seus pés cederam mais, quase escorregando ao chão, então Milo levantou a mãe nos braços e a levou até o divã.

"Mãe? MÃE!" – ele gritou.

"Não grite, não sou surda..." – ela pediu com a voz baixa – "Já vai passar".

"Isso é comum?".

"Não. Só quando estou nervosa!" – ela replicou virando-se de lado deixando o coração de Milo apertado pelo que tinha provocado – "Deixe eu descansar, por favor".

"Tá! A senhora dorme lá na minha cama".

"Não precisa. Vou embora hoje mesmo".

"De jeito nenhum! Não vou permitir!".

Ele a levantou com cuidado nos braços e foi a guiando até seu quarto. Com todo o cuidado do mundo depositou a mãe sobre a fofa cama de casal e a cobriu.

"Não posso ficar, Milo. Vão ficar preocupados comigo, disse que voltava hoje mesmo...".

"Esquece isso" – ele pediu – "Por favor, fica tranqüila" – ele mudou de humor rapidamente, sorrindo.

Percebendo que não ia conseguir ir contra o filho e nem que tinha forças para tanto, ela repousou a cabeça no travesseiro e deixou-se apagar pouco tempo depois. Foi acordada tempo depois para tomar um chá de gosto terrível, mas que ela não ousou reclamar. Não disse nada e voltou a desmaiar de sono, pelo menos dormindo poderia fugir de seus problemas.

No dia seguinte ela se levantou um pouco desnorteada tentando se lembrar de onde estava. Percebeu que era uma grande cama de casal e que pertencia a seu filho. Levantou-se e percebeu que estava vestida com uma espécie de pijama listrado e quando virou para o outro lado quarto encontrou uma moça dormindo em uma cadeira.

"Hei, moça!".

"Han?".

"Quem é você?".

"Oh meu Zeus, não era pra senhora me ver aqui!" – retrucou encabulada – "Era pra eu sair antes da senhora acordar, por favor, não conte nada ao Milo".

"Onde ele está?".

"Ah. Foi até a Mansão de Aquário. Deu-me recomendações para preparar o seu café e não deixá-la sair!" – respondeu sorrindo.

"Foi você que me trocou?".

"Foi sim".

"Hum... e o que você é do meu filho?" – perguntou mirando a menina de cima a baixo.

"Ah! Serva!".

"SERVA? QUE TIPO DE SERVA?".

"Er... bem... sabe, é o meu trabalho. Eu cuido da Mansão!".

"Hum... entendo".

"Han, vou deixar à senhora a vontade e vou preparar o café".

"Posso dormir mais um pouquinho?".

"Claro! Está cedo ainda".

Pérola saiu do quarto e Agathé voltou a mergulhar nos lençóis sorrindo do constrangimento daquela menina.

_"Hunf. Espero que Milo esteja tratando ela bem! Parece ser tão boazinha e gostar muito dele só pelo jeito que aqueles olhinhos brilharam quando falei o seu nome"._

Suspirou.

_"Depois vou perguntar pra ele porque essa cama tem três tipos de cabelos diferentes: um é loiro platinado, outro castanho e outro preto e encaracolado... pensando bem, não quero nem saber o motivo. Esse menino..."._

Quando Camus saiu do quarto vestindo seu grande e fofo roupão azul deparou-se com Milo sentado a mesa da cozinha, tomando café com torradas, esperando-o acordar.

"Dormiu bem, querido?" – perguntou cínico.

"Ainda estou no pesadelo, vou voltar para a cama" – retrucou dando meia volta.

"Volte aqui, Camus. Tenho contas a acertar com você!".

"Contas?" – ela perguntou curioso – "Acaso essa casa é minha e eu disse que nunca mais queria ver a sua cara!".

"Parabéns por ter encontrado seu pai".

"Obrigado!".

"E por ter levado a minha mãe até a minha casa".

"Hum. Fiz isso por ela e não por você".

"Agora, vamos conversar civilizadamente?".

"Oh claro" – disse simples – "Se você conseguir".

"Eu não sei como dizer isso, mas tem que me ajudar a separá-los, ou você concorda com aquela infâmia?".

"Que infâmia?".

"Seu pai anda bulinando a MINHA MÃE".

"Hahaha... e ela deve gostar muito, porque estão juntos há tanto tempo".

"Camus, não me provoque!" – sibilou furtivo.

"Ora Milo, não está sendo claro, tem certeza que é só o fato do meu pai estar colocando o pênis enorme dele na vagina da sua mãe que está te incomodando?" – perguntou sádico sentindo Milo puxá-lo pela gola do roupão por cima da mesa.

"Não. Não é isso. É o fato de que a minha mãe está se envolvendo com um homem velho, incapaz e imprestável que tem METADE DA PERNA GANGRENADA!".

Camus, sempre tão ponderado, derrubou a mesa e socou Milo bem no nariz, enraivecido e sedento por achatar a sua cara cínica contra o piso de sua mansão. Milo não deu tempo para outro golpe, caindo ao chão acertou os dois pés bem no meio do peito do outro, empurrando-o sobre a mesa.

Os dois se atiraram ao chão, espancando e esmurrando um ao outro com todo afinco que conseguiam.

"MILO, SABE POR QUE MEU PAI NÃO TEM PROBLEMA COM A PERNA? PORQUE ELE SE APOIA NA TERCEIRA! PERGUNTE A SUA MÃE!".

"CALE A BOCA, IDIOTA! ACHA QUE SE SEU PAI VALESSE ALGUMA COISA SUA MÃE TERIA O DEIXADO?".

"MEU PAI NÃO TEM NADA A VER COM ISSO!" – retrucou segurando Milo pelo pescoço e o arrastando contra sua vontade – "NÃO TEM NADA A VER COM ISSO! NADA! ELA SÓ NÃO QUERIA CUIDAR DO FILHO DOENTE DELA!".

Milo foi arremessado contra o sofá e caiu demorando-se mais para levantar. Voltou a correr e caiu sobre Camus, estava tendo dificuldade para lutar com aquele roupão idiota, arrancando e ficando apenas de pijama. Muitos e muitos socos, chutes, palavrões e injúrias depois, eles se encontravam cansados e caídos ao chão, um ao lado do outro, com os rostos inchados.

"Eu vou... te... matar!" – repetia Milo mexendo os braços e pernas debilmente para acertar Camus.

"Eu é que vou. Só você pra me tirar do sério desse... jeito!" – e Camus desistiu de tentar se mexer.

Os dois se viraram e ficaram encarando o teto sem falar nada por uns cinco minutos intermináveis.

"O que custa você dar uma chance pro velho?".

"Cale a boca".

"É sério, Milo. Meu pai é uma boa pessoa e eu nunca minto".

"Eu sei que seu pai não deve ter sido uma pessoa tão ruim, pois afinal você é um cara bom".

"Então, meu pai se apaixonou por sua mãe. E NÃO ADIANTA SE ENCOLHER VOU FALAR AGORA QUE VOCÊ VEIO PROCURANDO BRIGA!".

"Não quero saber como eles se conheceram, como saíram, nada disso".

"Milo, talvez seja novidade pra você, mas sua mãe não é só sua mãe! E ela tem todo direito de ser feliz! E quer saber? Deveria vê-la com ele, eles se dão muito bem".

Milo virou de lado e só ficou ouvindo:

"Você mal conviveu com a sua mãe então não consegue entender o quanto é frustrante ver que o seu herói foi trocado".

"Eu imagino que deve ser difícil pra você, Milo. Mas... sei lá!".

"Fala!" – encorajou o cavaleiro.

"Nada nunca vai mudar a família que vocês foram e também nada vai trazer seu pai de volta para ficar com ela. E encare os fatos, Milo! Somos cavaleiros e não temos tempo para dar atenção a eles. Você não fica reconfortado ao saber que sua mãe tem companhia?".

Milo não respondeu de imediato, mas logo se levantou e passou as mãos pelos cabelos. Camus o imitou e sentou-se ao seu lado, abraçando as pernas.

"Não tinha pensado nisso".

"Viu? Não estou falando para aceitar logo de cara, se dê um tempo e... vai ver que as coisas não são tão ruins quanto parecem".

"Você, como sempre, tem razão". – Milo sorriu de canto de boca e ergueu as sobrancelhas – "E meu pai foi o primeiro marido e todo mundo sabe que o primeiro é mais especial que o segundo! Portanto, papai sempre será o melhor".

Camus bateu a mão na testa e revirou os olhos.

"Tá, tá... pense como quiser...".

"Ainda somos amigos?".

"Acho que não tenho escolha".

"Desculpe".

"Pelo o que?".

"Por fazer você lamber o chão".

"MILO, PÁRE COM ISSO!".

"HAHAHA!".

"O que vai fazer agora?".

"Te pedir um favor...pode levar minha mãe para casa?".

"Porque você mesmo não faz isso?".

"Não foi você mesmo que disse que eu precisava de um tempo para pensar? Pois então...".

"Certo, certo... farei o que você quer! ".

Camus e Milo foram para a casa de escorpião, lá mãe se despediu do filho e, logo depois, seguiu viagem para a cidade. No caminho, Máscara da Morte voltou a provocá-la, Camus deu o troco congelando o piso de toda a Mansão de Câncer, e por fim, Agathé foi entregue segura em sua casa.

N/A: Eu gostei do capítulo. Desculpem-me as palavras chulas. Será que eu exagerei? Caramba, mas eu achei engraçado.

Até o próximo capítulo.

Luna.


	13. Natal

_Saint Seiya _pertence à Masami Kurumada. Todos os direitos reservados.

Boa leitura!

Alguns meses se passaram desde aquele reencontro conturbado. Enquanto o cavaleiro de Aquário aparecia na casa do casal todos os dias, o Cavaleiro de Escorpião ia apenas ao período em que sabia que Louis estaria no trabalho.

Isso, obviamente, tornava o ambiente mais pesado e constrangedor. Mas, enquanto Milo não se acostumava com a idéia de ter que dividir a mãe com mais alguém era assim. Até que as festas de fim de ano começaram a se aproximar e não teve mais jeito, Milo teve que arcar com a realidade e aceitou passar o Natal com sua mais nova "família".

Milo e Camus vinham lado a lado, caminhando contra o vento do inverno, rumo àquela mesma casa amarela de sempre.

"Pare de andar como se estivesse morrendo congelado".

"Está terrível a temperatura aqui! Acho que não resistirei os próximos dias".

"Oh. Pobre criatura do sol" – zombou Camus achando graça – "O que você trouxe na sacola?".

"Um bolo de frutas. E você?".

"Vinho".

"É. Vai ser uma boa ficar bêbado hoje".

"E não ouse aprontar nada, está ouvindo? Mato você!".

"Só estou aqui porque minha mãe me pediu. Não vou criar confusão. É Natal. Até eu tenho um pouco de generosidade em dias assim".

Camus permaneceu em silêncio olhando o céu da noite, apenas os postes de luz iluminando os passos arrastados dos dois. Aquela situação era maluca demais: há seis meses não tinha nenhuma companhia e, agora, ganhou uma família inteira completa. Pelo menos era assim que seu pai gostaria que se sentisse, mas apesar de toda a hospitalidade, ainda se sentia incomodado com a proximidade de tanta gente assim.

"Camus?".

"Que é?".

"Está nevando" – retrucou sorrindo estendendo a mão para sentir um punhado de finos flocos que começavam a cair.

Os dois ergueram as cabeças e passaram a sentir aquela sensação fria e gostosa ao mesmo tempo.

"Feliz Natal, Milo".

"Feliz Natal, Camus".

"Agathé, eles chegaram!" – gritou Louis abrindo a porta e dando passagem para que os dois visitantes passassem pela porta – "Haha, um de cada vez, vão acabar entalando".

"Oi pai" – disse Camus simples dando um tapa em seu ombro – "Feliz Natal".

"Pra você também, filho".

Louis encarou Milo que estava parado a porta espiando para dentro da casa.

"Milo, saia daí. Vai congelar!" – convidou com um sorriso estendendo a mão amistosa para o rapaz que acatou o aperto – "Sei que não está tão acostumado ao frio quanto esse moleque".

"Não mesmo" – sentenciou – "Onde eu guardo o meu casaco?" – perguntou um pouco encabulado entregando a grossa roupa de couro preto.

"Pode me dar, temos um cabide".

"OLÁÁÁÁ!" – disse Agathé entrando na sala usando um vestido verde bem quentinho, com grossas meias brancas, parecendo a mamãe Noel. Sapatos vermelhos e os cabelos loiros e curtos bem ajeitados com presilhas no alto da cabeça. Diante do corpo um avental florido e nas mãos grossas luvas de forno que ela despia às pressas.

"Feliz Natal!" – disse Camus polidamente.

A mulher não deu a menor importância, aproximou-se de Camus, o abraçou e deu um beijo em cada uma de suas bochechas, corando quase que instantaneamente.

"MEUS MENINOS CHEGARAM! ESSE NATAL VAI SER DE ARROMBA!FILHOTEEE...!".

Correu para o filho e repetiu os carinhos com ele, visivelmente contente.

"Trouxe bolo de frutas, mãe".

"Ótimo, vai complementar a ceia!" – respondeu sorrindo – "Quem de vocês vai me dar uma ajudinha com o Cordeiro? Louis já está exausto de me acompanhar por hoje, andamos todo o centro de Atenas em busca de condimentos de última hora...".

"Camus teria o prazer de ajudar!" – disse Milo com um sorriso maldoso.

"Tudo bem?" – perguntou Agathé sorrindo para o jovem Francês.

"Oui! Vamos lá!".

Os dois foram para a cozinha terminar de cozinhar o prato principal, enquanto Camus ajudou o máximo que pode a realizar a tarefa de picar batatas para fazer uma salada. Agathé era muito falante, o que facilitava bastante sua vida, assim não teria que ficar arranjando assuntos ou desculpas para não ter que falar sobre sua vida, pensamentos ou qualquer coisa que pudesse alimentar uma conversa civilizada.

Enquanto isso, Milo e Louis sentaram-se em lugares opostos da sala, olhando avidamente para a televisão. O cavaleiro de escorpião ficou encarregado de mudar de canal e apertava os botões em uma velocidade impressionante, Louis tinha que se esforçar muito para entender o que estava assistindo.

"Você não poderia ir mais devagar?".

"Por quê? Sua vista cansada não acompanha?" – riu cinicamente.

"Só está indo rápido demais".

"Certo. Desculpe, você é o dono da casa" – retrucou entregando o controle para ele.

"Pode mudar de canal, sei que vocês não têm luz elétrica lá no Santuário".

"É, realmente não... isso é um problema. Mas, pelo menos temos sistema de água e esgoto, não gostaria de procurar uma latrina toda vez que tivesse que ir ao banheiro".

"Seria realmente ruim".

"Mas, as servas esquentam a água do banho pra gente, então fica mais fácil".

"Camus sempre se recusa a me explicar o que são essas servas...".

"Servas são as mulheres que trabalham lá, elas limpam as casas, lavam as roupas, cozinham, nos distraem...".

"Que vida boa!".

"Não é? Eu sempre soube que merecia essa vida de cavaleiro".

"Reparei que você tem muitas cicatrizes, bem mais que Camus, principalmente aqui nos braços".

"Não é educado reparar nessas coisas... isso é porque Camus raramente enfrenta um combate corpo a corpo. Meu treinamento dependia muito do embate corpóreo e não só do cosmos".

"Meu filho solta gelo e você? O que faz?".

"Não fale de Camus como se ele fosse um freezer!" – disse Agathé passando pela sala, abrindo uma escrivaninha e procurando alguma coisa lá dentro – "Ele é um mago, muito encantador, se é que eu posso dar meu parecer".

"Não estou dizendo que não é legal, eu que quis que ele fosse cavaleiro lembra?" – disse rindo vendo a mulher voltar pra cozinha com uma tesoura – "Mas, cá entre nós, ia achar mais legal se ele pudesse usar um tonfá ou lanças...".

"Ia ser maneiro! Mas, para isso tinha que ser Cavaleiro de Libra e usar todos os acessórios".

"Vocês não podem usar armas?".

"Não. Athena proibiu que os cavaleiros usassem armas, só o cavaleiro de libra tem a percepção adequada para usar suas armas quando julgar necessário. Bem, se eu te contar o que faço, não conta pra minha mãe, ela vai implicar...".

"Pode confiar em mim" – respondeu aproximando-se da ponta do sofá para ouvir melhor o outro.

"Tenho veneno correndo nas veias...".

Louis engoliu seco e o encarou mais uma vez:

"Menino, que tipo de pacto com o diabo você fez?".

"Nenhum! Deixe-me explicar como funciona o meu cosmo...".

"Aparentemente eles estão se dando muito bem, Camus" – disse Agathé satisfeita – "Ufa! Fico feliz que eles estejam conversando".

"Sim. Eu também" – disse lavando as mãos depois de picar algumas cenouras.

"Você tem muita destreza. A mulher que casar com você terá muita sorte de poder contar com um cozinheiro".

"Obrigado".

"Você pretende se casar não é? Mal posso esperar pra ver essa casa cheia de netinhos seus e do Milo correndo por ai... ah! Mas, não se apresse, só tem quinze anos! Portanto, trate de tomar cuidado".

_"Será que essa mulher está me confundindo com o filho irresponsável dela?" _– pensou baixando os olhos para sua bandeja de legumes.

"E ai? Já tem alguma namoradinha?".

"Não. E não pretendo ter nenhuma..." – replicou lamentando por dar margem a perguntas embaraçosas.

"Por que não? Camus, você é muito novo, mesmo que não queira nada sério deveria aproveitar a vida".

"Mulheres dão muito trabalho!" – retribuiu – "E eu, definitivamente, não entendo vocês".

"Tenho certeza que um dia vai entender... é coisa da idade de vocês".

"Acho que não" – disse lembrando-se da mãe que teve e que tinha sumido sem nunca mais procurá-lo sequer para saber se estava vivo – "Bem, terminei de picar, já pode colocar com os outros ingredientes".

Meia hora depois estava tudo pronto, Louis e Milo foram ajudar a colocar a mesa na modesta saleta de jantar.

"Pai, reparei que está andando sem a bengala faz um tempo" – disse Camus colocando as taças de vidro na mesa.

"Não te contei? Fiz uma cirurgia na perna e, apesar de não estar 100%, ela está muito melhor".

"Milo, tome cuidado, você sempre foi desastrado!".

"Eu consigo levar uma assadeira até a mesa, mãe" – retrucou pousando o utensílio principal no centro da redonda mesa.

_"Voilá!"_ – disse Louis – "Vamos tirar foto? Vamos!".

"Querido, não é melhor dar um tempo? Vamos comer primeiro! Já é quase meia noite".

"Mas, depois só vão sobrar os ossinhos nos nossos pratos, restos de comida nos nossos dentes e qual vai ser a graça da foto?".

"Certo, vá buscar a câmara!".

Milo concluiu que nunca tinha visto a mãe tão feliz como estava naquele momento. Em uma fração de segundos o olhar de Camus e o dele se cruzou e ele esboçou um sorriso de aprovação de canto de boca.

"Aqui está a máquina! Digam: A-THE-NA!".

"A-THE-NA!" – repetiram em conjunto ao redor da mesa.

"Agathé, fique no meio dos dois! Assim! Camus, junte mais".

"A-THE-NA".

Ficaram sorrindo com a máquina em riste, pronta pra disparar o flash.

"Ué? Porque não está disparando?".

"Lou, vai logo" – disse a mulher entre dentes enquanto os três seguraram um sorriso forçado.

CLICK!

"Aaaai! MEU OLHO!" – gritou Milo lacrimejando.

"Eu pisquei, não dá pra tirar outra?" – pediu Agathé.

"Estou com fome" – disse Camus sentando-se a mesa.

"Não, vamos tirar mais..." – pediu Louis – "Agora, vou tentar programar o disparo automático...".

Cerca de muitas tentativas depois, muitas poses forçadas e insistência eles conseguiram se sentar a mesa para ceiar decentemente.

"Ah! Esqueci o vinho do Camus" – disse Agathé por fim.

"Deixa que eu pego" – disse Camus se levantando.

"Milo, quer fazer as honras?" – perguntou Louis oferecendo a faca e o amolador para que ele cortasse a carne.

"O que você chama de honras eu chamo de serviço extra. Ha".

"Se não quiser não precisa!".

"Eu faço sim" – disse se levantando e posicionando para fazer a distribuição.

"Esquecemos de colocar na geladeira, Agathé!" – disse Camus aparecendo com um abridor de garrafas.

"Sei que pode resolver isso" – disse Milo.

Camus assoprou a garrafa e fina camada de gelo cercou toda sua cobertura.

"Hunf! Metido!" – disse Milo sorrindo vendo os pais aplaudirem o feito do outro cavaleiro.

"Bravo!".

"Pai, faça as honras".

Louis abriu a garrafa e serviu cada um dos integrantes da mesa.

"Devia ter trazido um champagne, Camus! O efeito ia ser mais legal" – alfinetou Milo.

"É Natal! Não Ano Novo!".

"Isso me lembra que não posso comer demais senão não vou entrar no vestido de réveillon".

"Você está ótima, querida!" – disse Louis sorrindo.

"Poupem-me" – disse Milo zombeteiro – "Vamos lá, Romeu. Faça o discurso".

"Vamos brindar ao Natal..." – disse levantando as taças – "Aos nossos filhos, a nossa união... Saúde!".

"Saúde!" – repetiram todos juntos e bebendo o vinho logo em seguida.

Do mais a ceia transcorreu tranquilamente, os quatro adultos beberam aquela garrafa de vinho em pouquíssimo tempo e comeram até se fartarem. Mais tarde houve ainda um espaço para o bolo de frutas e outros docinhos natalinos. Enquanto Agathé e Milo arrumavam as mesas, Camus e Louis, empanturrados, largavam-se no sofá um ao lado do outro.

"Foi uma boa noite, pai".

"Gostou? Fico feliz" – ele abaixou a voz – "Acho que Milo está mais tranqüilo não é?".

"Aparentemente sim" – olhou o relógio – "Mas, acho que já está na hora de ir!".

"Já? Não! Fique mais um pouco" – respondeu erguendo-se assim como o filho.

"Tenho certeza que Milo concorda comigo".

"Han? Concordar com o que?" – perguntou aparecendo junto com Agathé a abraçando pelos ombros.

"Já está bem tarde e, portanto, devíamos ir para casa".

"Esta é a casa de vocês! Por favor, durmam aqui".

"Não me levem a mal, mas não quero dormir encolhido no sofá! Acordarei quebrado amanhã se fizer isso".

"Quanto a isso vocês não precisam se preocupar, nós pensamos em tudo..." – disse Louis orgulhoso – "Vamos mostrar pra eles, A?".

"Sim. Vamos lá!".

Todos seguiram por um corredor que nem Milo ou Camus tinham entrado por julgar que naquele canto da casa só ficava o quarto do casal, mas descobriram um outro cômodo na parede oposta do corredor. Lá tinha duas camas de madeira rústica, uma em cada canto do pequeno quarto. Enquanto uma tinha roupas de cama vermelha a outra tinha roupas de cama azuis celestes.

"Vocês não precisavam" – disse Camus incrédulo com a situação.

"Não é só isso, nos baús ao pé da cama estão os brinquedos favoritos de cada um de você".

Milo se dirigiu para diante da cama azul, mas Agathé o impediu.

"Não, a sua é a vermelha".

Quando Camus e Milo puxaram os lençóis viram que cada travesseiro continha a primeira letra de cada nome bordado em dourado e prata.

"Um M e um C! HÁ! MÃE, VOCÊ NÃO EXISTE!".

"Só doamos as roupas de vocês, afinal iam acabar crescendo de qualquer jeito".

A noite varou rápida, os quatro conversaram muito mais, até que já estava próximo das 4h da manhã quando resolveram ir para a cama. Louis emprestou algumas de suas roupas para os dois.

"Durmam bem, meninos" – disse Louis indo se despedir dos convidados.

"Obrigado" – falaram em uníssono.

"Camus?".

"Vai apagar a luz! Deixaram a gente no claro".

"Vai você, folgado inconveniente".

"Deixa que eu apago " – disse Agathé – "Trouxe leite quente pro Milo".

"MÃE! *-*". – Milo sentou-se na cama e bebeu tudo quase de um gole só – "Hum, obrigado" – disse limpando a boca nas costas da mão.

Camus se sentia um intruso no meio daquele amor maternal, por isso virou para a parede e fingiu dormir.

"Noite, mãe" – disse dando um beijo na testa da mulher.

"Boa noite, filho" – disse dando um beijinho na testa do rapaz.

O Francês percebeu que a mulher se aproximou da sua cama também, mas não se virou, fingindo que estava dormindo.

"Será que ele queria leite quente também? Seu pai me disse que você tinha intolerância à lactose, por isso não trouxe nada".

Camus continuou fingindo que dormira rápido. Sentiu que ela afastou sua franja e depositou um beijo doce em sua têmpora.

"Boa noite, filho".

Não respondeu nada, ficou um pouco inseguro, nunca tinha tido um amor de mãe assim. Será que no fundo as mulheres não eram tão ruins assim? Sei lá, de qualquer modo, Camus dormiu sorrindo naquela noite.

No dia seguinte eles tomaram café da manhã e foram embora bem cedo, Milo até se despediu com um abraço de Louis.

"Se fizer minha mãe infeliz... morrerá envenenado".

"Hahaha. É maneira de dizer né?".

"Haha. Não é não! Isso fatalmente ocorrerá se fizer algo errado".

Louis sorriu. Pelo menos já era um bom começo.

"Tchau, pai" – disse Camus abraçando-o – "Sabe, pode dar aqueles brinquedos pro orfanato. Vai fazer diferença para outras crianças".

"Certo, se você quer assim".

Agathé economizou um abraço e dividiu-se entre os dois homenzarrões. Deu um beijinho e um pedaço de bolo de nozes para cada um e eles seguiram de volta ao santuário.

"Hei, Camus, me tira uma dúvida?".

"Fala!".

"O que é que eu vi você colocando no bolso antes de sairmos de casa?".

"Nada!".

"Não minta pro escorpião! Minha visão é muito boa!".

E, a contragosto, Camus ergueu de dentro do casaco um ratinho de corda e branco de muitos anos atrás.

"BÓRIS!" – gritou Milo – "HAHAHA! BRINCAMOS MUITO COM ELE NO CONVÉS DO NAVIO!".

"É!" – disse Camus – "Você lembrou até o nome dele? Nem eu estava lembrando...".

"É porque você não tem coração!" – disse acusador.

_"Acho que depois desse Natal, não vou mais poder fingir que não tenho um". _– pensou vendo Milo se arrastar com neves pelos tornozelos.

"Você não vem?".

"Estou logo atrás de você...".

**Continua... **

**N/A:** Espero que não tenha ficado apelativo. Principalmente, o leite de boa noite. =DD

Até a próxima.


	14. Plano

_Saint Seiya _pertence à Masami Kurumada. Todos os direitos reservados.

Boa leitura!

Mais alguns meses se passaram e Camus tomou a decisão de voltar à Sibéria. Dessa vez com outro objetivo: o de treinar um discípulo e passar seus ensinamentos a alguém. Esse tipo de relação era o máximo que um cavaleiro poderia chegar de uma relação paternal, considerando que era quase impossível que eles conseguissem formar uma família, pois seria perigoso demais para seus integrantes. Antes de ir, contudo, tinha que resolver um assunto então Camus procurou Milo na casa de Escorpião para conversar seriamente com ele:

"Temos que fazer com que eles sumam da Grécia".

"O QUE? Camus, você enlouqueceu?" – perguntou Milo apreensivo – "Tivemos tanto trabalho para encontrá-los e agora quer que nos separemos deles?".

"Exatamente!".

"Então, porque diabos os procuramos? POR QUE NÃO FICAMOS A DISTÂNCIA?".

"Foi imprudência de nossa parte, nunca devíamos ter feito isso! Devíamos ter freado nossos impulsos".

"Ah! Eu não acredito nisso!" – disse Milo recostando-se na sua poltrona favorita, olhando o teto – "Fomos muito idiotas!".

Camus não respondeu nada, olhava para os próprios pés pensando como sofreria por se separar do pai e da "madrasta", mas estava muito mais preocupado com a segurança deles.

"Se entrarmos em guerra de novo não teremos como protegê-los".

"E isso fatalmente acontecerá agora que Athena renasceu. O que vamos fazer Camus?".

"Eu não tenho a menor idéia. Talvez, pudéssemos explicar a situação para eles".

"E acha que vão nos ouvir? Não vão embora nunca mais. Tem um emprego decente, estão juntos e estão próximos dos filhos...".

Eles suspiraram em sincronia e continuaram em silêncio por um longo tempo.

"Eles precisam de um motivo para ir embora daqui..." – disse Milo cansado – "Mas, porque você se afastaria de seu filho?".

De repente, quase de um pulo, um pouco absorto com sua idéia quase fantasiosa e maluca, Camus disse:

"Por outro filho!".

"Han?".

"Pai, quando você pretende me dar um irmão?".

Louis cuspiu todo o café que estava bebendo e depois do engasgo foi até a cozinha buscar um pano para limpar aquilo tudo – inclusive, com o guardanapo de pratos, o que deixava Agathé irada -, assim que se recuperou do susto olhou bem para a cara do filho:

"Que novidade é essa agora?".

"Novidade nenhuma, só achei que seria uma boa idéia, afinal vocês gostam muito de anões, eu e Milo já estamos cuidados e é obvia a necessidade de vocês de criar crianças".

"Por quê?".

"Vocês colocaram adesivos em formas de planetas e estrelas fosforescentes no teto do nosso quarto!".

"E nem se deu ao trabalho de perceber que elas formavam o desenho das constelações de Aquário e Escorpião, isso é um pouco frustrante".

Camus sorriu um pouco enquanto revirava os olhos, mas voltou a insistir no assunto:

"Agathé não quer ter filhos?".

"Sabe, já conversamos sobre isso, mas nem nossa união conseguimos oficializar ainda.".

"Eu faria muito gosto de ganhar um irmão, ou uma irmã".

"O Milo não te basta?".

"Hahaha. Milo já está velho, não é a mesma coisa".

Louis ficou em silêncio por um minuto, conhecia o filho e achava estranho que ele se colocasse tão abertamente sobre um assunto tão particular.

"O que está olhando, pai?" – perguntou Camus desviando o olhar do pai e colocando sua xícara de café no braço do sofá.

"Você é muito sagaz, mas queria saber o que você tem a ganhar com isso".

"Sua felicidade e mais nada".

"Sei...".

* * *

"MÃE!" – gritava Milo acenando diante do portão de um colégio infantil para Agathé no final daquela mesma tarde. A mulher tinha conseguido um emprego como ajudante pedagógica graças ao seu apego por crianças.

A loira veio ao encontro do filho, deu um beijo em sua testa, ainda acompanhada de uma menina bem pequena de cabelos castanhos e curtos, aparentava seus quatro ou cinco anos.

"Olá, filho. Tenho que esperar a mãe da Janine para depois ir embora".

"Tudo bem" – disse olhando para a pequena mocinha e acenando para ela – "Oi, boneca".

"Hunf" – e ela virou a cara empinando o nariz arrebitado e cheio de sardinhas.

"O que foi, princesa? O que eu te fiz?" – ela se colocou atrás das pernas de Agathé e segurou na barra de sua saia, pedindo colo.

"Vai com calma, Milo. Essa aqui é bem orgulhosa e não vai bem com qualquer estranho".

"Ah é mesmo?" – ele perguntou rindo, tentando olhar o rosto da pequena – "Meu nome é Milo e o seu?".

"Plebeu" – ela respondeu mostrando a língua.

"Pois saiba que eu sou um cavaleiro!".

"Duvido" – ela sentenciou.

"É verdade. Eu trabalho para um rei muito poderoso... na verdade, uma rainha!".

"E qual o nome dela?" – perguntou se interessando pela história.

"Não posso dizer. Ela é uma rainha mágica!".

"Se não pode dizer é porque está mentindo, mentiroso!".

"Janine!" – repreendeu Agathé – "Ah! Sua mãe chegou!".

Uma senhora saia de um carro estacionado na esquina, vinha com os saltos pretos arrastando e um os cabelos presos, era muito parecida com a filha.

"Agathé, desculpe o atraso".

"Tudo bem, Liz".

"Mamãe..." – e a pequena já agitou seus braços para ir ao colo da mãe que a recebeu logo.

"Ah, estou com um pouco de pressa. Até a manhã então. Ah! Desculpe, eu nem falei com você" – disse reparando pela primeira vez no rapaz de longos cabelos loiros.

"Não faz mal! Esse é meu filho" – disse Agathé orgulhosa.

"Filho? Parabéns é um homem muito bonito".

Milo sorriu galanteador erguendo uma de suas sobrancelhas, mirando a mulher de cima a baixo, fazendo-a corar ligeiramente.

"Han, a gente se vê. Ainda tenho que preparar o nosso jantar e do meu MARIDO".

"Oh, tudo bem. E até amanhã!" – disse Agathé vendo a moça se distanciar e observando o sorriso de Milo murchar de repente, colocando as mãos dentro do casaco.

"Um dia vai arrumar confusão com o marido ou namorado de alguém, tome cuidado com isso!".

"Eu sei me cuidar, mãe" – disse sorrindo – "E além do mais, que homem teria forças pra me derrotar?".

"Não é essa a questão" – e começaram a caminhar atravessando a rua – "Não quero você tratando mulheres como coisas, não foi pra isso que eu te eduquei".

"Eu não trato mulheres como coisas, mãe... gosto muito delas! Trato muito bem" – isso era verdade, pensava, afinal, nenhuma até hoje veio reclamar que ele não tivesse, digamos, satisfeito suas mais difíceis expectativas.

"Ah, certo... certo... vamos mudar de assunto".

"Mas, sabe que vendo essa menina, apesar de ser tão difícil, fiquei com vontade de ter mais crianças na família. Não acha que faz falta?".

"É, mas nem pense nisso agora! Só tem 15 anos".

"Hum... e a senhora? Porque não me dá uma irmãzinha igual aquela? Seria até divertido".

Agathé parou de andar e encarou as costas do filho, ele não se abalou e continuou falando:

"Não acha que seria uma boa idéia?" – ele sorriu.

"Milo, não se importaria se eu tivesse outros filhos? Filhos do Louis?".

O cavaleiro se mexeu desconfortavelmente, respirou fundo, pensou um pouco e chutou uma pedra de cascalho, mas logo respondeu:

"Desde que ele se case com você, para que tenha direitos legais, e que minha irmã não tenha aquelas sobrancelhas horríveis do Camus, pra mim tá valendo".

Milo não entendeu muito bem porque a mãe o abraçou chorando daquele jeito.

"Obrigada".

* * *

Por três dias Louis ficou matutando as palavras do filho, pensando e remoendo a situação em que sua vida tinha tomado. Talvez um filho fosse dar um mais novo sentido em sua vida, afinal, Camus tornara-se tão independente que não precisava do pai pra nada.

Ouvia o barulho da torneira da cozinha jorrando água e imaginando que Agathé estava lavando os pratos do jantar. Devia estar cansada e não tinha passado os dias muito bem, com algum mal estar. Por fim jogou seu jornal de sempre na cadeira do lado, ergueu-se e foi até a cozinha.

Ela estava de costas executando seu serviço, nem tinha percebido sua presença. Ele se aproximou por trás dela, enlaçando sua cintura com mãos ágeis e afastando o cabelo de um lado do seu rosto para conseguir tocar a pele com os lábios.

"Louis..." – ela murmurou em repreenda com as mãos ainda sujas de sabão – "O que você quer?".

"Hum... você está tão linda com esse avental!".

"Então vou passar a dormir com ele" – ela piscou.

"Se você dormir SÓ com ele".

Ele a beijou com carinho e logo a olhou bem nos olhos. Por mais interessado em fazer 'outras coisas' com ela, deveria esperar para falar sobre uma coisa, mas só conseguiu da forma mais direta possível.

"Quero ter um filho com você" – ele respondeu rouco de expectativa encarando os orbes azuis.

Agathé parou por um instante, soltando seus cabelos, pegando as mãos deles que estavam em sua cintura e guiando até a sua barriga, com um sorriso enigmático:

"Bem, então, preciso te dizer que já realizei o seu desejo".

Foi como se tivessem dado um soco na cara dele, pois sua expressão foi totalmente atônita, encarando incrédulo a mulher:

"Como?".

"Com essa expectativa toda pelo regresso de Milo e Camus eu fiquei tão entretida com outras coisas que acabei me descuidando e esqueci de tomar a pílula" – retribuiu diminuindo o sorriso agora – "Estava esperando a hora certa de te contar e...".

Louis sorriu tocando com carinho a barriga da esposa e abaixando-se para ficar no mesmo nível desta.

"Eu vou ser pai de novo!"

Casa de Aquário, algum tempo depois, dois cavaleiros discutiam o futuro do casal:

"Grávida?" – perguntava Camus surpreso – "Tem certeza disso?".

"Sim! Ela me contou isso hoje! Acho que fui o primeiro a saber. Mas, porque a surpresa, não era isso que você queria?".

"Sim, mas não esperava que desse tão certo" – disse ainda boquiaberto – "Certo, então, agora vamos colocar em ação a segunda parte do plano e essa fica por minha conta".

_Continua..._

**N/A:** Agora como todo bom herói eles precisam ser órfãos. Não. Não vou matar os pais de ninguém, mas acho que vou conseguir um fim elegante para a história.

O próximo capítulo será o último. Aguardem.

_Pisces Luna _


End file.
